Halliwells in Hogwarts
by charmedgal005
Summary: Harry Potter/Charmed crossover. When Phoebe has a premonition of someone killing Harry, the sisters must travel to London to save him. *Finished! At last!*
1. To London

Halliwells in Hogwarts  
  
By charmedgal005 and fantasylovergal  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned these characters (aside from the ones you don't recognize), both Charmed and Harry Potter, we probably wouldn't be writing these. If we owned these characters, you would probably see this story on the show, or included in the book.. Hey! You know what? We are writing these and you don't see this story line on the show, or in the book, therefore, WE DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!! So don't sue us!  
  
The sound of the door clicking shut was barely heard over the excited chatting that was coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Piper, Phoebe? You guys, what is up? This is the third time this month that I have had to leave work because of family emergencies, and the month is only half over! This better not be a false alarm!" An angered Prue Halliwell called to her sisters who were in the kitchen.  
  
She walked into the kitchen only to see her sisters drinking coffee and talking. When Prue normally came home because of an emergency, it meant that something evil was going. Her furry multiplied when she saw the smiles on Piper and Phoebe's faces.  
  
"Yeah! Prue! You're home!" Phoebe exclaimed. She ran up and gave her sister a big hug. Prue stared at here with anger, amusement, and confusement. "Ok," Prue said, very confused at the scene that just played in front of her.  
  
"We're going to London!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"We are?" Prue said, still confused.  
  
"Strictly business." Phoebe said, trying to make it more understandable. But you could tell from the way that she was smiling that she didn't want it to only be business. She wanted to take a vacation.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had a premonition of some demon killing an innocent, and I could tell it was London because of like the things I see before the premonition to help me locate it, and there was the palace, and the London Bridge, and Big Ben. And I'm not so sure our innocent is an innocent, well actually he is. It was a boy about twelve, and he had powers, and I think it was really weird. There was a place called Gringotts Bank. And another was Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. I think is a load of weird places, but I saw it. We're going to London, and save the kid." Phoebe said.  
  
"Phoebe, what did you touch when you got the premonition?" Prue asked. She had heard of those places before.  
  
"Um… That book you recommended for me, the children's book. I decided to read it after you have been pressuring me to read it."  
  
"You mean Harry Potter?" Prue said.  
  
"That's the one. It does make sense. Doesn't the book take place in London?"  
  
"Yes and no. Phoebe go read for a minute a chapter called Diagon Alley, and tell me if that description helps you." Prue said.  
  
Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, picked up the book and left leaving Prue and Piper in the room together. "Do you think it was fiction that she saw?" Piper asked, almost getting at what Prue was getting at.  
  
"I don't know, but those two places that she mentioned were in the book, in that chapter, so either Harry Potter is true, or Phoebe is making it up, or she can see premonitions of book out comes now, even books not written yet." Prue said, trying to analysis the situation.  
  
"Ok, well we will see, Phoebe is reading now… so it will be a minute." Piper said, looking at Phoebe reading in the living room. They sat there, sipping coffee, and almost enjoying the silence.  
  
"It would be fun to go to London." Prue admitted after a minute, "I'm not trying to be a party pooper or anything, I so want to go, but I need to make sure Phoebe is right about this before I miss anymore work. Christopher is already really pissed a t me. I don't think he believes that they are family emergencies any more." Piper looked at her sympathetically, she thought she understood. "Don't look at me that way, you have your own business, your hours are more flexible than mine."  
  
"Prue, how naïve can you be? I if anything have less flexible hours. I need to be on top of everything at all times. And I worked at Quake for a while; where I did need to take off for emergencies." Piper defended herself.  
  
Prue thought on that for a moment. Then realizing that Piper was right, she stuck out her tongue playfully at her. "I knew you were right." The two shared their tender moment with laughter. Phoebe came into the kitchen and slammed the book down.  
  
"Wow. That was fast. Did you know that you could be in a race to see who could read the fastest?" Prue joked, trying to retain the mood from a moment earlier.  
  
"Well yeah, I skimmed it, trying to find names from my premonition. I didn't want to ruin the book by reading the chapters out of order." Phoebe said.  
  
"Well…" Piper prompted.  
  
"That was definitely what I saw." Phoebe exclaimed. She was filled with mixed emotions. She didn't like the idea of having to save yet another innocent, but the idea of going to infamous London thrilled her.  
  
"So we're going then?" Piper said, on the edge of her seat.  
  
"We need to save that innocent." Phoebe said. One could have thought that a bomb had gone off in the Halliwell manor. The three erupted in cheers; they were going someplace different for a change. "So, are we going to fly there? Or are we taking the whitelighter express?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue thought for a minute. "I don't think we could afford three tickets on such short notice. I say we take Leo." Piper agreed.  
  
"LEO!!!" The three called. It was an instant later when their trusty whitelighter orbed into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey there!" Piper greeted her husband. He gave her a kiss, and then turned his attention to all of the sisters.  
  
"What's up you guys?" Leo asked.  
  
"We need you to take us to London." Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh. Ok. Dare I ask why." Leo asked, something's he needed to ask about, and others he really didn't want to know about.  
  
"I had a premonition of some demon killing an innocent." Phoebe said.  
  
"And it was in London. Are you sure about that?" Leo questioned.  
  
"Unless there is a Buckingham Palace in San Francisco, I'm positive."  
  
"Ok… when do you want to go?" Leo asked.  
  
"As soon as we are ready." Piper said, all too enthusiastically.  
  
"I'll go grab the Book of Shadows. We may need it." Prue said.  
  
"I have a backpack we can use." Phoebe offered.  
  
"I'll go get some money from the bank for anything we may need." Leo said, grabbing keys off the rack and exiting the door.  
  
"I'll get some potion stuff we may need." Piper said. The three departed, each getting something different. Half an hour later, they were ready to go  
  
"To London." Piper said, grabbing one of Leo's hands.  
  
"To London." Prue and Phoebe said, grabbing his other arm.  
  
"To London." Leo said orbing out. 


	2. The Leaky Cauldron

Ok… here is the next chapter… I don't know what London is really like, I've never actually been there. Nor do I now the time zone changes, and I was too lazy to look em up. So ignore those details. Please, tell us what you think. I should have a chapter up by next weekend. But no grantees, I have to go back to school. *Groan* READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They orbed to a small alley in the thick of London. They walked to the center of the alley where they could see both ends. There were busy shoppers and business people rushing off to their next destination filling the streets in either direction. Each one in turn took a moment, and spun around, trying to decide what to do next and to let the scene before them soak in. "Which way do we go?" Piper asked, looking around.  
  
"I don't know." Phoebe said, doing the same thing.  
  
"Beats me." Leo said, sitting on a crate in lying around.  
  
"We look for the Leaky Cauldron. That is how you get to Diagon Alley." Prue said, she looked down both sides, trying to decide which way to go.  
  
"How many times have you read that book?" Phoebe asked. She was astonished that those words rolled off Prue's tongue so easily.  
  
"I don't know, maybe four or five times. It is one of my favorites." Prue said.  
  
"We need to get you a life Prue." Piper said, taking a seat next to her husband on another crate.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Phoebe, could I borrow the book." Prue said, looking at Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah sure." Phoebe put the backpack down and began to search through it. She handed the book to Prue, who opened it and began to flip through the pages determinately.  
  
"Ha!! Found it. Here is what we are looking for. An old pub, called the Leaky Cauldron, it's easy to miss. It is squished between a large bookshop and record store." Prue cried, reading from the book. "But we may not be able to see it. Muggles can't."  
  
"Muggle?" Piper asked.  
  
"Non-magic folks." Prue instructed, again she went to looking for a place to start.  
  
"But we're magical." Piper pointed out.  
  
"Different types of magic." Prue said, she was saying this all absent mindedly.  
  
Piper and Phoebe turned to Leo for some answers, but he just shrugged his shoulders, and shook his head. "Beats me. I've never read the book. You guys are Wicca, but I have no idea what these guys are."  
  
"Ok, what are we looking for again Prue?" Phoebe asked. Prue was still spinning in circles looking around.  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron, or a bookstore, or a record shop." Prue replied.  
  
"Well, this alley is behind a bookstore." Piper pointed to a sign directly across from her that read "Close to Home: Bookstore for all" Prue turned and saw, looking very ashamed that she didn't notice it earlier. Prue quickly stuffed the book back into Phoebe's backpack.  
  
"Well, now we will go see what is on the other side." Prue said, leaving Piper, Phoebe, and Leo to follow after her.  
  
"There it is." Prue said in awe as she saw next to the bookstore, The Leaky Cauldron. Sure enough, just like Prue said, there was a record shop right next to it. Piper stared at it in disgust. It was really shabby looking, some of the letters falling off, and it looked like it hadn't been painted in centuries. "Ok, now what?" Piper asked.  
  
"We go in." Prue said, charging her way through the door. Inside, it was dark and shabby. It was entirely lit with candles, and the tables were all poorly made out of old wood. A rat scurried across the floor, but no one seemed to notice. People were sitting at the tables, and there couldn't have been more than ten people inside. In the back corner were two boys, and a girl, no older than fifteen talking in hushed voices, in the middle of the room was an old man, with a very long beard talking to a man that had to easily be the biggest person Phoebe had ever seen. Scattered here and there were other people, a woman with long black hair sat scolding her young daughter to sit up straight. At the bar, there was one person passed out from too much to drink, and a bar tender trying to poke the guy awake. Piper instantly noticed that they were all wearing the funniest clothing that she had ever seen. All were black dress type things. When Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Leo burst through the door, they all grew quiet and all eyes were on them. They looked like outsiders with their jeans and t-shirts.  
  
"Can I 'elp ewe?" The bartender asked. He was unsure weather they belonged there, they certainly didn't look like they fit in. They remained silent. They had no idea how to explain their situation to these people without exposing them. The bartender eyed them suspiciously. "Are ewe muggles?" he asked.  
  
Prue had an answer to that. "Kinda." She said sheepishly.  
  
"Kinda? How could you kinda be muggles?" He asked.  
  
"We are witches, but not like you guys." Prue said, she was getting bolder by the moment. Piper fought herself an inside laugh. Prue could go up and give all her courage to a demon without hesitation, but when it came to normal strangers, she held back.  
  
"Where are your wands then if you are really not muggles and witches?" The bartender demanded. The mother had stopped scolding her daughter, who was now practically lying down, the kids were staring intensely at them, the large man stared at them with skepticism, the old man only smiled, and the last guy was still passed out.  
  
"Wands?" Piper asked. "We don't have wands..."  
  
"Then you are muggles." The bartender concluded, before Piper had a chance to finish what she was going to say.  
  
"BUT… we still do magic." She finished. The big guy snorted, and the little girl perked up at that.  
  
"Prove it." The bartender demanded again. Prue turned to Phoebe, Piper, and Leo, and shrugged her shoulders in a way that clearly said 'why not?' Prue was first, she made her self astro project herself next to the guy at the bar. She poked him once, and he woke up. He stared at her, smelled gaily, and passed out again. Prue then made one of the drinks fly around the room, and land back where it started without spilling a drop. They stared at her in disbelief, but she had their attention. Piper went next. She froze the room, and to her surprise they all froze. "You would think that they wouldn't, if they are witches and wizards." She said as she, Prue and Phoebe rearranged themselves around the room. She unfroze it, and the people looked around astonished to find the girls in different parts of the room. This raised questions on how she was able to do that. It was ten minutes later when they finally understood that Piper had frozen the room, and only she Prue and Phoebe could move. Phoebe then levitated. She tried to explain that she also had premonitions, but the room was really skeptical about that. The kids in the back even burst out laughing. Leo orbed to a different part of the room, and the room gave an applause. "Why didn't I get an applause?" Phoebe asked Piper in a mock hurt.  
  
"Impressive, I have seen few that can do that." The old man said wisely, standing up in his place. "I just have one question, what are you doing here, with our kind?"  
  
"Um… remember how I said that I got those premonitions? Well I had one, and my sister helped me pinpoint it to here." Phoebe said.  
  
"Who are you?" The bartender asked.  
  
"I'm Prue, and this is my sister Piper and my sister Phoebe, and Piper's husband Leo." Prue said, indicating each of them in turn.  
  
"Three. Are you the Charmed Ones?" The old man asked.  
  
"Yes. You've heard about us?" Prue asked. She had read all of the Harry Potter books, and never once had she read about them acknowledge other types of magic.  
  
"Yes, I needed to do some research when I was younger, and Wicca was part of it." The old man said. "How did you find this place?"  
  
Prue signaled for Phoebe to turn around so that she could get into the backpack. She reached in and pulled out the Harry Potter books. She held it up. "Here," Phoebe whispered, handing the bag to Piper. "The bag is getting too heavy. Man, the Book of Shadows can weigh a ton after that long." The old man looked at the book in Prue's hand, and smiled all knowingly. "Ah yes. Knew someone would look for this place. Many a-times I have seen muggles looking for The Leaky Cauldron, but none have found it. It is a shame that J.K. Rowling decided to write those books. Squibs can get their revenge in the oddest manor. At least muggles think that it is all fantasy."  
  
"You mean these stories are real?" Leo asked amazed.  
  
"Quite. I myself have been portrayed in the book. I am Albus Dumbledore, my companion is Hagrid and I believe the heroes in the books are sitting over in the corner." Dumbledore indicated to the kids, and signaled for them to come forward. "Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger." The kids looked sheepishly nervous at the group, the attention was killing them.  
  
"He's the one." Phoebe whispered to Piper and Leo. Prue was going on with Dumbledore about the books and, even if they tried, could not be pulled away.  
  
"Which one?" Piper whispered back.  
  
"The one with the black hair." Phoebe said, pointing at Harry.  
  
"Are you sure?" Leo checked.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Well, at least we know we are in the right spot." Piper said.  
  
Prue turned to them. "Phoebe, was it day or night?" she asked.  
  
"Um… night. Definitely night,"  
  
"Thanks." Prue said, turning back to Dumbledore.  
  
"What was that all about?" Piper asked Phoebe.  
  
"Probably explaining my premonition."  
  
"Why is she doing it? You're the one that saw it."  
  
"I know, and I'd point that out, but look at her, I like my head where it is. And if I tell her that, my head would be on a steak in the middle of Wyoming."  
  
"Ok, here's the deal, we are going to stay here until night. At that point, someone will open up the passage, and we will go into Diagon Alley and hold a steak out." Prue said, turning back to her family. The people in the room, for the most part had returned to normal. The bartender was once again attempting to wake the guy, the girl was being scolded by her mother for spilling her drink, the kids were back at their table. Dumbledore and Hagrid were the only ones not doing what they were before the Halliwells entered.  
  
"What time is it now?" Phoebe asked. Piper looked at her watch. "10 till 10." She answered.  
  
"Actually, it is about four. You forgot that we changed six time zones." Prue corrected.  
  
"That gives us three maybe four hours until dark." Phoebe said. At this point they had begun to meander their way to a table near the back. She collapsed in a chair. "Piper, hand me the book for a second." Phoebe asked.  
  
"Which one?" Piper asked. There were two books in the bag. In this instant Phoebe could have easily been talking about either.  
  
"Book of Shadows." Phoebe said, Piper gently pulled the old book out of her bag and placed it on the table. "Ok… What does the book say about this demon?"  
  
"You didn't look before we left?!?!?!?" Prue exclaimed. "I could lose my job because I have left so many times, and you're telling me that you didn't even research before you made me leave work? Christopher is going to have my head!!!!"  
  
"Oh come on Prue, tell me that this is not worth it." Phoebe said, flipping through the pages of the book. "And, we called you as soon as I got it, just like you asked us to. You didn't ask us at home weather we had checked the book."  
  
"She makes a good point Prue." Piper said.  
  
"Well, you guys are the ones that are going to help me think of an excuse for Christopher."  
  
"Um… one of us is in the hospital." Phoebe suggested, she had almost been completely absorbed in the book.  
  
"I've over used that one."  
  
"Too bad that it's true." Piper said. "What about your aunt died?"  
  
"That would work, if it weren't for that fact that, Piper, we don't have any aunts."  
  
"Well, since you know you have to lie, why not lie about having an aunt. Or say that she was such a great friend to Grams, that she was like an aunt to you.'  
  
"I haven't used a death in the family yet. That would work." Prue took out her cell phone, and started to try to make the call. But to her dismay it wouldn't work. "I knew I should have gotten more roaming when I got this. Phoebe, I'm borrowing the book from you." Prue said, grabbing the book from Phoebe.  
  
"Sure Prue, I wasn't done anyway."  
  
"Thanks Phoebe."  
  
"What are you looking for Prue?" Piper asked, stretching to look at the pages that Prue was skipping over.  
  
"A spell to make my roaming better." She stated.  
  
"That is personal gain."  
  
"Almost no. See if I don't call in saying that I may not be there for the rest of the week, the whole magazine will be trouble. But if I do call in they can reassign my shoots and the magazine is saved. Ha! I'm doing this for the good of the magazine."  
  
"I don't know if that works Prue." Leo cautioned.  
  
"Well, screw the rules Leo. Just once."  
  
"Well… you may not find anything in there." Phoebe said. She knew that book backwards and forwards.  
  
"Phoebe, could you possibly write me a spell? Please?"  
  
"Why don't you just find a pay phone?"  
  
"You won't find one around here." A voice said from behind them. Prue and Phoebe turned and looked. It was the girl from the table with the two other guys. "Muggle things don't work here." She stated.  
  
"Uh… thanks for the tip." Prue said, putting her phone away.  
  
"It's Prue right?" She said, holding her hand out for Prue to shake. Prue nodded her head, and shook her hand. "I'm Hermione."  
  
"Hi." Prue said, with Leo, Piper and Phoebe echoing her.  
  
Hermione's friends gathered around her, and the taller of the two boys spoke in udder amazement, "You guys did all of that without a wand?!?!"  
  
"Ron, hush!" Hermione commanded. Ron looked at her annoyingly, but Phoebe laughed.  
  
"Yeah. We just channel our emotions, and *wala* I can levitate. Would you like to sit down?" Phoebe asked. Ron's face was full of apprehension, and it looked like if he didn't sit down, he would fall over. Hurriedly, the three took the two remaining seats, and pulled up a seventh. They began to talk. Hermione seemed to want to talk about how they do their magic, and Ron and the third boy Harry, wanted to talk about being witches that lived like muggles. Ron thought that that was out of the world. Harry however found no problem believing it, he himself lived like a muggle during the summer holidays. Soon, a crowd came over to the table. All had flaming red hair, much like Ron's. There were older twin boys, and a younger girl. They approached the table, pulled up a second table and sat down. The Halliwells stared at them with much curiosity.  
  
"Ron, you will never guess who we saw in The Quality Quidditch Store." One of the twins said.  
  
"Hullo George, let me guess, You-Know-Who?"  
  
"No silly, Dumbledore!" George answered.  
  
"Yeah, I know, he was in here earlier." Ron answered  
  
"Well, I figured that, but in the Quidditch Store?" The second twin asked.  
  
"True, but who isn't a Quidditch fan?" Harry pointed out, he was a superb Quidditch fan, and played for the Gryffindor team.  
  
"I'm not!" Piper said, inviting herself in the conversation.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked the second twin, staring at her with much curiosity.  
  
"Piper, you?"  
  
"Fred, and this is my brother George. George look alive! And this thing is Ginny." Fred said, snapping George out of a daze, he was staring intensely at Phoebe, who hadn't noticed him. Ginny stuck her tongue out at Fred, and smiled.  
  
"I'm Leo, Piper's husband." Leo said.  
  
"And these are my sisters Phoebe and Prue over there." Piper finished. She sat at the middle of the table, making her a spokes person for both sides.  
  
Dinner had come and gone, and the crew hadn't broken up. The rest of Ron's family had come back from shopping, and had joined them too. The table was now bursting with thirteen people. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo all began to leave, when a simple nod from Dumbledore's head told them that it was dark, and that their stakeout could begin.  
  
"Could we come? I've never taken part in a stakeout before." Ron asked as the Halliwells stood up. They had told Harry about Phoebe's premonition earlier because he was the innocent in it. To their surprise he acted like it was no big deal when he was told that someone was out to kill him. Prue looked from Piper to Phoebe, to Leo, who looked from Piper to Phoebe, who looked at Piper. They had never actually had someone ask to watch them stakeout a demon. They were speechless.  
  
"Umm… They are really boring." Piper said.  
  
"Nothing can be worse than Trelawney's classes." Ron said, "Please? If my mum says it is ok?" Ron kept begging. Harry and Hermione were behind him nodding their heads excitedly. They too wanted to partake in the stakeout.  
  
Prue looked at Ron's mother. "I don't see why not, but I want you back here by midnight, you have to do some shopping tomorrow morning, I want to beet the rush at Madam Malkin's. You need new robes Ron." Ron's ears turned red.  
  
"Ok then, let's go!" Prue said. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Ron, Harry and Hermione followed her. The next four hours were dreadfully boring. They had to stay quiet to sneak up on the demon, and he never showed. Prue had set her watch to go off at midnight. Ron jumped and found Prue's watch really interesting. "A watch that beeps on the hours. Weird!" But knowing that they were to go in now, the three younger kids turned around to head back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Harry, I want you to be careful." Phoebe warned, putting her hand on Harry's shoulder, when she was hurled into a premintion.  
  
"Phoebe, what is it?" Asked a concerned Piper and Prue.  
  
"Same people, but it moved, there was a castle, and a lake, and mountains." Phoebe said, trying to explain what she just saw. Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at each other and in unison said:  
  
"That has got to be Hogwarts!!!!!!" 


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Wow! Im cranking this story out fast!!!!! Sorry we are cranking this story out fast. Fantasylovergal is my advisor for the Harry Potter part. She's getting ticked off that that credit isn't given to her. I should have another chapter done soon. Depends on how much of my homework I chose to do, or how much fantasylovergal writes. Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Are you sure?" Prue asked for the fifth time as the crew headed back to The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Yes, Phoebe said a castle, and Hogwarts is a castle. Phoebe said a lake, Hogwarts has a lake. Phoebe said mountains, mountains help hide Hogwarts. Unless there is another castle that fits that profile. And maybe it is possible, but I can tell you this, not in Britain. And I don't think I will be traveling outside of Britain any time soon." Harry confirmed.  
  
"Prue, they're sure, I think that they are right." Piper said.  
  
"But, Hogwarts?" Prue said. "I have read that book five times, but this feels so different that what is in there."  
  
"Hey, she had to change some things." Phoebe said. She was the last person in the group, trying to look at everything as she passed, but she quickly ran to catch up when she saw a shop advertising ancient eyeballs at half price. "I guess that it would make sense that it is Hogwarts, I mean that it Harry's school and all, and Ron and Hermione's too. How do you get there?"  
  
"The train. It leaves in two days, and I can't wait." Hermione said. She opened the wall to get back into The Leaky Cauldron, and they stepped through. Immediately they were crowded with people. Dumbledore, Ron's Mother and Hagrid were all there. Faces of surprise were worn as Prue, Piper and Phoebe, and Leo stepped through. They were expecting Ron, Harry and Hermione then, but they figured that the others would be later.  
  
"Did you catch them?" Ron's mother asked.  
  
"No, somehow our presence changed it. It moved to Hogwarts." Phoebe explained.  
  
"Then you shall come to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "There is a staff train leaving tomorrow morning. Meet me down in the pub at 5:30, and I shall escort you to the train station. I shall arrange for a room for you here." He turned and left, leaving everyone there stunned. Just like that? It was nice and easy, but you were able to trust him, the sparkle in his eyes was so trusting.  
  
"Five thir'y? Outrage I tell you. It's too ea'ly!" Hagrid mumbled, heading up to his room.  
  
"Bed you three. Your parents sent you this while you were out there Hermione." Ron's mother commanded, handing Hermione a parchment letter.  
  
"Night, and thanks Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said, to Mrs. Weasley, then directed her attention to everyone else in the room. "Bye guys!"  
  
"Night everyone." Harry said.  
  
"Good night Mum" Ron said. The trio turned and left to get some well needed rest.  
  
"Here are your room numbers, and I shall see you tomorrow." Dumbledore said, handing them a piece of paper, and leaving.  
  
"Ok, we have two rooms. Phoebe, why don't you and I bunk. Leo you and Piper can bunk together." Prue ordered. They agreed.  
  
"We have nothing to wear tomorrow, and we may have to stay there for more than a day!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"I'll orb back to the manor and get you guys clean stuff for three days," Leo said.  
  
"Ok honey." Piper said, she gave her husband a kiss, and Leo orbed off. They turned around and headed to bed.  
  
It was a restless night. They didn't know what was going to happen, this was unfamiliar territory. And there was quite a bit of jet lag happening. Five thirty came and the three cloggy girls, and one peppy whitelighter, came down to the pub. There they were met by more than Dumbledore and Hagrid. There were about ten others.  
  
"Is this everyone?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes. The others stayed there over the holidays. Ok, in groups of five, and one that can drive a ministry car now." Dumbledore started to command, a few of the teachers began complaining about the time and how they couldn't apparate, and how the routine was the same every year. The Halliwells hung back in the corners, and waited for something to happen. Leo had a backpack full of clothing, as did Piper and Phoebe. In Leo's other hand was a duffel bag with even more clothes. Prue had the bag with The Book of Shadows.  
  
"Hullo there. Dumbledore suggested that I go in your car. I can't drive a ministry car, can you?" A short little man said.  
  
They were flabbergasted. "What's the difference between a ministry car, and a normal car?" Prue asked.  
  
"A few buttons here and there. Not much really. I'm Professor Flitwick."  
  
"Ok, let's go. Flitwick, your car is a muggle car!" Dumbledore said, as the groups started filing out of the pub. Prue breathed a sigh of relief, a few buttons could be dangerous.  
  
"I'm driving!" Phoebe called to her group. Piper mumbled. She wanted to drive.  
  
"You better not Pheebes, the drive on the opposite side of the street here." Prue said, taking the keys from her.  
  
"Oh, like she isn't already driving on that side of the road?" Piper joked.  
  
"Ha, ha. Fine, Prue if you would like to drive, be my guest."  
  
"And I'll navigate." Flitwick said.  
  
They went outside and found three cars waiting there. Two were white with black 'MM's on the side and the other was black with white 'MM' on it. "The white one is the muggle kind." Flitwick said, getting into the passenger side. "Basically, follow the black cars."  
  
The caravan pulled out.  
  
"I didn't get to introduce myself inside, I'm Piper."  
  
"Phoebe."  
  
"Leo."  
  
"Prue."  
  
"And I'm Flitwick. Everyone but the students call me Flitwick, the students call me Professor Flitwick. I have heard your situation. I must say that you are very brave for doing this. You magic is over shadowed by the first years here."  
  
"You know already?" Leo asked.  
  
"The entire staff knows. Dumbledore had us down there at five, like always because we are normally not ready to go until six, so today he explained to us your situation, and an owl was sent to the castle already."  
  
"Wow, that man is on top of everything."  
  
An hour later, they were standing in front of a platform barrier, between number 9 and number 10. It had only taken ten minutes to drive to the station, but Prue had to call Christopher saying she wasn't able to come in for a week, and Piper had to call the assistant manager of P3 to run the club until further notice. They stared at it, unsure what to do.  
  
"Just walk right through it." Flitwick said.  
  
"Through it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes, the train is on the other side." Prue looked around the barrier as discreetly as possible, half expecting to see the scarlet train on the other side, but she saw none. I should have known that you walk through the barrier. I've read the books five times, Prue thought.  
  
"Well here goes nothing." Piper said, taking Leo's hand and disappearing into the solid barrier. Phoebe gabbed Prue's hand and did the same. At the last minute, she held her breath.  
  
Before them stood a large scarlet train. It was large, and almost magical. Piper had to remind herself that it probably was magic. Across the front was an H with animals around it, Phoebe assumed that this was the Hogwarts emblem, for above and below it were the words "Hogwarts Express" They stared at in awe for several minutes, not knowing what else to do. The train's whistle pulled them out of their reveries. "Come on, let's go get a compartment." Prue said. She went to the back car, and there were plenty of compartments left, and she could see why. A rat went scurrying past them as they slid into a rat free compartment. They sat down, and just stared at each other in silence for several minutes. "You know what? I'm really wiped. The stupid time change screwed me up, and I didn't sleep well, so wake me up when we get there." Prue said, closing her eyes and leaning her head back.  
  
"Piper, can I see the bag?" Phoebe asked. Piper handed her the bag that Prue had placed by her feet. Phoebe pulled out the Book of Shadows, and began to flip through the pages. "Prue grabbed it away from me before I had the chance to finish looking through this yesterday." Phoebe explained. Piper smiled and rested her head against her husbands shoulder, and decided to follow her older sister's example. Leo helped Phoebe look through the book.  
  
"Here he is." Phoebe said, opening the book to a page with a rather handsome looking guy on it.  
  
"Wadwork? Never heard of him." Leo said.  
  
"Yeah well, what do you expect? And the book is being stupid and pig headed again. There is nothing here but his name and face. I love it when our ancestors were vague." Phoebe said, staring at the blank page. "Would the elders know of anything?"  
  
"No, they have their own copy of the book up there, and yours is the best copy. If yours doesn't have anything they won't know anything." Leo said.  
  
"Ok, but why when you orb up there you come back with more information then when you left?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
"It's really complicated. I'm not sure, but mostly what they track up there is movement, and we have that already." Leo said.  
  
"Ok, well, we know who he is, but we don't know why, or what he does, or any of the details. Peachy."  
  
An old witch came around with some food later in the morning. Phoebe gladly got some, only to stare at it with curiosity. Cauldron Cakes? Chocolate Frogs? What happened to simple burgers? What happened to sandwiches? Phoebe woke Piper up to offer her some of the odd food. Taking a little nibble, Piper enjoyed it. Sparked by her delight, Phoebe too took a nibble and also enjoyed it.  
  
"You are going to hate me Piper." Leo said.  
  
"Now?" Piper pleaded.  
  
"It's urgent."  
  
"Fine. Hurry back." She kissed Leo who orbed out.  
  
"Ask about Wadwork while you're up there!" Phoebe called to Leo as his blue orbs disappeared.  
  
"Wadwork?" Piper asked.  
  
"The guy from my premonition, but the book says nothing more than his name, and it has a picture of his face." Phoebe explained. She pulled the old book from the backpack, and opened up to the bookmarked page.  
  
"Peachy. This guy looks like he could blend in easily."  
  
"Yep."  
  
The compartment door slid open and in walked Flitwick. "Hullo there! We will be there in ten minutes. When we arrive, I was told to tell you to find Minerva McGonagall. She will show you to the guest dormitories. I myself have to get some supplies at Hogsmede while we are there." He said. He gave a big smile for such a small man and left.  
  
"Better prod Prue awake." Phoebe said to Piper. 


	4. Hogwarts

Here's the next chapter. Sorry it is so long, but it needed it. Oh, if you have been reading it as we have been adding chapters, we had to change the previous chapter. Leo needed to carry more suitcases(. Without further ado- the next chapter.  
  
"Wow! This is really beautiful." Piper commented.  
  
"Breathtaking." Phoebe agreed.  
  
"I thought Hogwarts was a castle." Prue said, looking at where the train had stopped. It was a small little village. Like stepping backwards in time. There were no cars, it looked like no electricity, and it was small and quaint.  
  
"Are you the Halliwells?" A voice said from behind them. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe turned to see a stern woman behind them. Her gray hair was pulled tightly into a bun on the back of her head.  
  
"That's us!" Phoebe said.  
  
"I am Minerva McGonagall. Dumbledore told me to show you to Hogwarts." She said. "Are you ready to go?" She asked.  
  
"Uh yeah." Prue said. She took one last look around before she began to follow McGonagall. They were led to five horseless carriages waiting a couple of blocks away. Piper stared at them, unsure of what to do. McGonagall signaled them in, and then stepped in herself. It was dark and musty inside, a single lantern lit the carriage.  
  
"We will be there in ten minutes; I will show you your room. I hope you enjoy it here, most people do, but then, all are wizards." McGonagall said, slowly she was warming up to the Halliwells, sure enough, within ten minutes before them lay a beautiful castle, with giant front doors and a lake in the background. The noon sun reflected off the lake, illuminating the forest beyond it, but still, beneath the trees, it was as dark as night. "This is one of the better days, normally you can't see much." McGonagall said, looking at the Halliwells, watch the breathtaking scenery. "Come on now, I'll show you to the temporary dorms. Do you know how long you will be staying?" McGonagall said, showing them up the marble stairs.  
  
"Not a clue." Phoebe said, hey eyes wide open looking at the talking paintings, and moving suits of armor. "It was just at night."  
  
"Professor McGonagall!" A slimy voice from behind them said. The party stopped, and turned to see a tall man, with jet black hair, and a hooked nose. This was Severus Snape.  
  
"Severus, Dumbledore wants the Halliwells in the Vistarus room?" McGonagall said.  
  
"Yes, but the password has changed, and he sent me to inform you of the change." Snape said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Apparently the Weasely twins discovered the old one, and had some fun. Flitch decided to change the password."  
  
"Ok then, what is it?"  
  
"Lemon Drop."  
  
"Lemon Drop?" Prue repeated, she had heard that as a password before. 'Wasn't that Dumbledore's password? Maybe, passwords are used more than once.' Prue thought. Snape nodded.  
  
"We better be going." McGonagall said, pressing onward. She stopped in front of a painting of an old wizard with an even older hat in his hand.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, to what do I owe this pleasure?" The painting asked. Phoebe stared at the painting like it would come out and kill her.  
  
"You're going to have visitors for a while."  
  
"As much as I humbly trust you, I still need to hear the password."  
  
"Lemon Drop!" Piper offered. The painting swung open. Piper half- expected to see a modest sized hotel room, but she couldn't have been more wrong. The main room was circular, with three staircases going up, and one down coming off of it. In the center and at the four compass points (north, south, east, and west) was a large fire place. The Halliwell manor could have easily fit inside of the room. The vaulted ceiling, had a painting of the stars, and they appeared to be moving. It was overwhelming. On the three tables, were maps, and notes about the castle. The assorted couches and chairs each bore the Hogwarts crest. Long, rectangular windows were placed so that one could see the dark forest, the lake, the mountains, the moor, and much of the castle. Needless to say the room was breathtaking.  
  
"Up those staircases, you will find two rooms, per set of stairs. And each room has a bathroom. Maps are on the tables, along with mealtimes. If you need anything, just tell one of the paintings, and they will get one of us." McGonagall offered. She pointed to one of three paintings around the room. Each with a different old person, each holding the old hat from the guard painting. "Do not be surprised if some students get in, two of the main trouble makers somehow always end up with the password to every room, and they sometimes come in un- announced. Down the stairs, is a direct root to a passage that leads to the headmaster's office. We ask that you not use that route, we prefer you to find one of us, and we will take you there, besides that, I will see you at dinner." McGonagall said with a smile, she turned and left, stepping out of the entrance.  
  
"This place is huge!!!" Phoebe said, looking around. Suddenly, she dropped the backpack she was carrying, and started to run around the circumference of the room. Prue smiled at her youngest sister's childlike manor, and decided to do the same. Piper stood around the edge, laughing, and decided not to participate, but Phoebe pulled her in. Soon the three of them were running around, laughing like children. "Whew!" Phoebe said, as she collapsed from exhaustion in one of the couches.  
  
"No kidding!" Prue said, doing the same, squishing Phoebe.  
  
"He he he…" Piper laughed, collapsing so close to Prue that she squished both Prue and Phoebe. It was the perfect sister moment.  
  
"Move!" Phoebe said playfully, pushing her sisters out. They moved, and between giggles listened to Phoebe. "I'm going to un-pack in one of the rooms up- that staircase." Phoebe said, pointing up a staircase painted a beautiful maroon color.  
  
"Ok, I think Leo packed you the dark green bag." Piper said, indicating one of the three bags in a heap on the floor. Phoebe checked the contents and saw that they were hers. She smiled and went up the stairs, what she found at the top was even more beautiful than what was downstairs. Two doors, edged with gold glittered before her on opposite sides of the hall. The doors themselves were intricately carved with beautiful designs of Hogwarts. Straight ahead of her was a painting of Dumbledore, again with the same hat. "What is up with the hat?" Phoebe asked herself, forgetting that the paintings could answer.  
  
"Each of the Hogwarts headmasters, were painted with the old sorting hat." The painting of Dumbledore answered. Phoebe jumped back in surprise. "The paintings both guarding this room, and in the Vistarus room were all Gryffindor when they attended Hogwarts. There are three other visitor rooms, one for Hufflepuff, and anther for Ravenclaw, and a fourth for old Slythern headmasters. I myself, well the real me, am quite fond of this one, for that is where my painting resides."  
  
"Wow! That is really cool. Are there paintings in the bedrooms?" Phoebe asked. If the paintings could see, talk, and hear, she would have a problem staying in the room with paintings that could watch her undress.  
  
"Certainly not!" Dumbledore's painting exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks," Phoebe said, pushing open one of the doors. There was one large canopy bed in the center of the room. There was already a fire roaring in the fireplace, and a slab of chocolate lay on the pillow. "Wow, it's not everyday that when you stay at a place, a whole slab of chocolate is on your pillow. Chocolate mints, yes, but a slab? This place is awesome." Phoebe began to unpack her bag into a drawer. She finished and went downstairs to talk to her sisters.  
  
"Have you guys been up the stairs yet?" Phoebe said, approaching Piper and Prue, who were looking at the picture of Wadwork.  
  
"No why?" Prue asked.  
  
"If you think that downstairs is impressive…" Phoebe said. That was all she needed, her sisters took off like bullets, first up Phoebe's staircase to poke around up there. They took the chocolate off of the bed in the other room, and went up the other two cases. One was a pale yellow, almost gold, and the other was a forest green.  
  
After exploring the rest of the Vistarus 'room' they went back to looking up Wadwork, but that didn't take long.  
  
"This is it?" Prue said amazed; she continuously was turning the page expecting to find more on the next page, or on the page before it. Phoebe nodded her head, and put her hand on Prue's to get her to stop obsessively turning the page. "Are you sure?" Prue asked. Piper and Phoebe nodded.  
  
"What is with you and double checking everything today?" Phoebe joked. Prue shrugged her shoulders, and laughed.  
  
The portrait hole opened, and in stepped Dumbledore. "I hope that everything is ok here." He said.  
  
"This is a magnificent room! And your portrait is so polite!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Splendid! Now, the students will arrive tomorrow, and one of the concerns I know will come up, is how public would you like to be?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
The girls looked at each other dumbfounded. They hadn't thought about that.  
  
"I don't mind being very public! Piper? Prue? DO you mind?" Phoebe said, she was the most outgoing of the three. Prue nodded, and Piper hesitated.  
  
"No." Piper said after a minute.  
  
"Ok, then, I will add three chairs to the head table, and I will introduce you to the students. Many will be interested in what Wicca is; would you be willing to teach a class one night while you are here?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Four, my husband should be back soon, he will need a chair." Piper said, Dumbledore smiled knowingly and continued.  
  
"We don't know how long we will be here for, it could be a week, it could be tomorrow night. But as long as we are here, I don't se why not." Prue said. 'He sure has been thinking about this for a while.' Prue thought.  
  
"Ok then, I will leave you alone for a while, and will see you at diner." Dumbledore said, leaving.  
  
"We've seen everything in the book about our guy, and we've seen this room, I want to check out the rest of the castle." Prue said.  
  
"Does this have to do with anything about reading the books, and wanting to see it for yourself?" Phoebe joked.  
  
"Yeah, but come on, it will be fun!" Prue said, grabbing Phoebe's arm, who in turn grabbed Piper's arm. Being smart, Piper then grabbed the map off of the table. Prue dragged Piper and Phoebe out of the room. She unlinked herself from her sisters when they stepped over the portrait hole. She looked both ways down the stone hallways. A rat ran across the hall farther down.  
  
"That way is the library." Piper said, consulting her map, and pointed left.  
  
"Then that way we go!" Prue said, marching her sisters left. Up staircases with missing stairs, through doors that told you a joke before you went through them, down moving staircases, the Halliwells explored the castle. By no means did they see the entire thing, only a small portion. They came down to the great hall for dinner. There was one large table in the front of the room facing all of the other tables, and four larger tables length wise sat facing the head table. Banners of a lion, a badger, a raven, and a snake hung over each table. The ceiling above was bewitched to look like the sky outside, and it gleamed beautifully as people began to assemble. Teachers were scattered at different tables, and the only one at the head table was Dumbledore and Hagrid.  
  
"Wonder why they are sitting at the house tables? Normally they all sit at the head table." Prue whispered. Dumbledore caught their eye, and signaled for them to join them at the head table. Scared, they approached the table. The once noisy room grew silent the closer they got to the table. Outsiders. That was what they were. They sat down, and Dumbledore started his speech.  
  
"Friends and guests! This is the night before the students. The last night before our sanity fly's away." The staff chuckled. "The last night of watching for students out of their dorms, the last night before our hands full. Enjoy it. As always, teachers once again sit under the banner of their old houses." 'That explains it!' Prue thought to herself. Dumbledore continued, "As you are all aware, we have four guests joining us tonight. Actually three, the fourth will join us when he gets back. May I introduce, Prue, Phoebe, and Piper Halliwell. They are hear under my invitation, and are here to protect some of the students. They are witches, only they are Wicca witches, meaning that they are much like muggles. And now, let's eat!"  
  
The empty gold plates suddenly filled with food. Chicken, lamb, and many other foods that they had never seen before. To Phoebe's delight, there was even a plate of hamburgers and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "This is good." Phoebe said with her mouth full. The Great Hall was once again filled with noise as the teachers began to talk, joke and socialize with each other. Just like when the Halliwells entered the Great Hall, the room fell silent again. The attention of everyone in the Great Hall was focused on blue orb lights. Piper got up from her seat and went over to where they were forming. The teachers were wide eyed. No one could apparate on school grounds, and this man almost did so.  
  
"Ah, my fellow teachers, this is Leo!" Dumbledore said. He stood up and indicated Leo. Piper and Leo took their seats at the table, and continued to eat. They filled up on so many wondrous things. The sky was black as night as everyone began to head to bed. Piper pulled out the map from her pocket and showed everyone the way back to their dorms.  
  
"Lemon Drop!" Phoebe said. It was her turn to say the password. The portrait smiled and opened his hinges. Leo was just as taken back by the room as Piper was.  
  
"This is really big!" He commented.  
  
"We're staying up the golden staircase." Piper informed Leo.  
  
"Wow." He saw the open Book of Shadows and quickly remembered that they were not their for pleasure.  
  
"What did the elders wa-wa-wa-want? Phoebe asked, suppressing a yawn.  
  
"I missed a staff meeting this morning, but they understood, and they did find something about Marvalo." Leo informed.  
  
"Told you so. But in the morning. I'm going to bed." Phoebe said, going up her stair case.  
  
"Night Pheebes." Piper and Prue said in unison. 


	5. The Second Feast in 2 Days

Ok… here is something to clarify. I'm thinking that this takes place during Harry's fifth year, but the Triwizards Tournament never happened, and the twins are actually a year younger than they really are… We know this is confusing, because the Halliwell part of it takes place during the third season, but it has to work this way… anyway… on with the story.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"What did the elders say about Wadwork?" Phoebe asked Leo the next morning at breakfast.  
  
"That he has been teaming up with a dark wizard to kill you and the dark wizard wants Harry dead." Leo said.  
  
"So there's two demons?" Prue asked.  
  
"That can't be, there was only one in my premonition." Phoebe said. "And how come they knew that, it wasn't in the book." She then teased.  
  
"They don't know what they do, but they do know what is happening with them, to an extent. To make it simple, they have lots of spies. And, the other may not attack at the same time as Wadwork."  
  
"Do they know who the other demon is?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, but they wouldn't tell me. They said that everyone here would know who we are talking about."  
  
"Ok, then, while we wait, what is on our agenda today?" Phoebe asked. It was for everyone to answer, but everyone turned to Prue for the answer.  
  
"I, I, I think I want to explore, sleep, and go to work."  
  
"Work?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well, I feel really guilty about leaving all my assignments to the others on such a short notice, and Christopher is really pissed, and so I want to go to work."  
  
"Prue," Phoebe said, putting her arm around her sister, "We need to get you a life."  
  
Piper smiled, and Prue looked fake hurt, but she knew it was true.  
  
"Really, what do you want to do, with us remaining here?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I want to head back to that library. It was kinda impressive, and some of those books looked halfway interesting." Piper said.  
  
"You mean the book on potions for the amateur?" Phoebe joked.  
  
"I am not an amateur. You guys are, but me… I'm the one that makes them at the house!"  
  
"But you flipped through it yesterday, and you saw things that you never even thought about doing!" Prue said.  
  
"Like doing your potion over a fire?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah, with our pots it's really easy to make potions over an open fire. With a stove it is hard enough."  
  
"What do you mean? Our stove is quite easy!"  
  
"Not with you two always pushing me around!" The girls erupted with laughter. It had been a while since the last time they had a 'fight' like that. All jokes… and nothing serous.  
  
"Come on!" Phoebe said, pulling her sisters away from the table.  
  
"I wasn't done!" Leo complained. Piper grabbed some toast, and put it in her husband's hand.  
  
"You haven't seen much of the castle, and I want to see more, let's go!" Piper said, leaving a stunned Leo to go running after her.  
  
"Actually, let's go outside," Phoebe said, stopping at the front doors.  
  
"Ok, the looked pretty yesterday." Prue said, opening the door.  
  
"Hold on a second!" A voice called. Piper, Prue, Phoebe, and Leo froze and turned to see Dumbledore calling to them. "Could you please be back to the castle by three, I need to get you girls oriented before the students get here."  
  
"Ok, sure." Prue said, looking at her watch.  
  
"And I would stay out of the forest if I was you." Dumbledore said, smiling. He gave them a quick nod, and the Halliwells and Leo went out into the fresh outdoors.  
  
"I wonder why he warned us about the forest." Phoebe said, staring longingly at the forest.  
  
"Its filled with magical creatures that even I don't think we can deal with." Prue informed.  
  
"We can defeat anything!" Phoebe said, looking high and mighty, but a menacing glare from Prue smashed her back to Earth. "But I was only kidding." She recovered. The girls went looking around outside. They saw the green houses, and did some 'window shopping' and admired all the plants they had never seen before. At one point they began to veer towards Hagrid's cabin, but quickly headed up to the castle for lunch. Fang's barking scared them quite a bit.  
  
"Ok fun's over, we are here to defeat Wadwork, can we please get to business?" Leo asked during lunch.  
  
"Why are you not having fun?" Piper pouted.  
  
"No, but I definitely prefer to be at home where the paintings don't talk." Leo said. "And the elders don't like you here. Eons ago the two types of magic were connected, allies, but then conflicts arose and they split to the point of now, the two don't know about the other. They don't want the ancient conflicts re-surfacing."  
  
"What do the elders like?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
"I've heard ice cream." Leo informed them.  
  
"I say we bribe them to let us stay longer." Phoebe joked. Prue and Piper glared at her, but Phoebe held up her hands, "Back off guys, I was joking. Pass the jello." They ate lunch in silence. Leo was right. They were not there for pleasure; they were there for work, important work. "Do you think Dumbledore knows who this dark wizard is?" Phoebe asked as they stood up to head back to the guest rooms. They passed a suit of armor that appeared to be checking Phoebe out. She looked behind her, only to see the armor still looking at her. "I think that, that armor there was checking me out!" Phoebe said. Prue and Piper burst out laughing and uncontrollable too. "What!?!? It's true!"  
  
"Pheebs, you crack me up." Piper said.  
  
"Anyway… I know who the dark wizard is." Prue said, when the tears started to go away, and the giggles were small enough to talk over.  
  
"You do? How?"  
  
"The books."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"His name is Lord Voldemort. I'd put him more evil than the source. He goes around killing normal people. The source would never do that!"  
  
"True. Lemon Drop!" Phoebe said. The portrait hole opened and they took seats on one of the couches.  
  
"Do you think that he is in the book?" Phoebe asked, standing up and heading over to the table.  
  
"Doubt it, back to the whole 'the two magic's don't mix." Leo said.  
  
"Well, where can we find more about this dude?" Piper asked.  
  
"Their library might have it." Prue suggested.  
  
"Ok, well, we have um… its two thirty and Dumbledore wanted us here by three…" Phoebe said, looking at her watch.  
  
"So we should just hang out here until then…" Piper finished. "Sounds good to me… as much as poking around is fun… I could really use the rest."  
  
"Ok… back down here at three?" Prue ordered.  
  
"Why, we're not leaving the room. Just call when Dumbledore gets here." Piper said, heading up to her room to take a quick nap. Phoebe grabbed the copy of Harry Potter off of the table and settled into a large arm chair by the fire to read. Prue decided to follow in Phoebe's footsteps and took out a book that she too brought. Leo decided to go up and take a nap too. On the button, Dumbledore showed up at three.  
  
"PIPER! LEO!" Phoebe called. Slowly, Piper and Leo stumbled down the stairs.  
  
"Ok… The students arrive in two hours approximately, and I need you to be sitting at the head table by 4:45. The students will arrive, the sorting will happen. It is then that I will give my welcome back speech. I will introduce you, and the new teacher, as well as go over a few of the new rules. I will also bring up your classes on Wicca? As long as you are still here, will you be willing to teach on Sunday night?" Dumbledore said, looking hopefully at the girls.  
  
"What?" Leo asked.  
  
"Dumbledore asked us if we would teach a class on Wicca while we where here. And we agreed." Piper explained.  
  
"Piper," Leo's voice warned "I don't think the elders will approve; remember what I said earlier about the two magics."  
  
"Well, you weren't there to tell us not to, so we agreed." Phoebe said.  
  
"And we are still going to do it. We want our two magics to be friends again." Piper said. She was mocking the last part.  
  
"Fine, but unless the elders find out on their own, I won't say anything."  
  
"Why should you fear? WE made this choice on our own." Prue said.  
  
Phoebe turned to Dumbledore, "As long as we are still here, we would be glad to teach your class."  
  
"Good, please be in the Great Hall an hour and half. You are free to do what you want until then. Oh yes, there are robes sitting on the chair there" Dumbledore quickly pointed to the chairs and four sets of robes magically appeared. "I suggest that you change into them before the feast." Dumbledore gave them a large smile, and stepped out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Ok, with our extra time, I think that we should head to the library and find more about Voldemort." Prue ordered. Piper and Phoebe nodded. Knowing not to mess with a Halliwell, Leo followed them. The elders won't be too happy. They changed into the wizard robes and left the room. The library had a large section in the back filled with books on Voldemort. They looked like they hadn't been touched in about five years, and once they got reading about the guy, the more they wished they hadn't. He had murdered innocent people. For no reason more than they had no magic in them. And the effect that the source had on the Halliwells, was only scratching the surface on how scared the wizarding world feared Voldemort. Few dared to speak his name; preferring to call him You-Know-Who, or He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named. Only one had ever survived an attack by Voldemort, Harry Potter. Little Harry had been just one when Voldemort showed up at his door to kill his parents. Voldemort was successful in doing so. He turned his want to Harry to rid of him too, but instead of killing Harry, the curse somehow rebounded onto him, and Voldemort, just… know one actually knew what happened to him. Some say codswallop, and some say died.  
  
"So he could be out there now?" Piper asked.  
  
"Maybe," Prue clarified. "But no one knows. Most likely he is barely living, using other things to help him move around."  
  
"So it is plausible that he is alive enough to tell someone to kill Harry?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Ok, well our hands are full with this and Wadwork." Leo commented.  
  
Prue closed the book she was reading and stood up to put it away. "The Dark Lord's Life and Death, sounds interesting." Prue sarcastically commented.  
  
"Well, put it back, its 4:20, and I think it will take us more than ten minutes to get to the great hall. I left the map in the room." Piper said.  
  
"Ok, well I can get from here to the room," Prue said.  
  
"I can get from the room to the Great Hall." Phoebe offered.  
  
"Always thinking about your stomach are you?" Prue joked.  
  
"No, we've just gone there the most, and I remember the way. You lead." Phoebe retorted. They made their way to the room, and then the Great Hall, realizing that they backtracked part of their route getting there. They arrived to see most of the teachers already in their seats. A grand total of six were empty. Four for the Halliwells, and two for the teachers. They took their seats, and sat nervously for the next half hour. A few of the ghosts fluttered in and sat at the house tables. One ghost came and began to throw the gold plates around, smashing them. One of the teachers stood up, used a spell to banish him from the room, and created a shield, from which this ghost. Promptly at five, the first of the older students entered the Great Hall. They chatted excitedly, looked oddly at the Halliwells, and took their seats at their respective tables. When Harry, Ron and Hermione came in, they gave a smile and a small wave to the Halliwells. Finally, Dumbledore stood up, shushing the room almost instantly. In came McGonagall leading about twenty young students behind her. In her hands she held the old hat, from the pictures, and a small three legged stool.  
  
"Welcome to another year." Dumbledore said. He gave a quick nod to McGonagall, and she set the stool and the hat down in the front of the room.  
  
"This is the sorting. First years, when I call your name, come forward, and place the hat on your head." She yelled. The first years began to look more and more nervous. McGonagall gave the hat a quick tap on the tip, and a wide brim at the bottom opened, and it began to shrilly sing.  
  
"A thousand years or more ago,  
  
When I was newly sewn,  
  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
  
Whose names are still well known:  
  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
  
They hatched a daring plan  
  
To educate young sorcerer  
  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
  
Now each of these four founders  
  
Formed their own house, for each  
  
Did value different virtues  
  
In the ones they had to teach.  
  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
  
For Ravenclaw the cleverest  
  
Would always be the best;  
  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
  
Most worthy of admission;  
  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
  
Loved those of great ambition.  
  
While still alive they did divide  
  
Their favorites from the throng,  
  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
  
When they were dead and gone?  
  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
  
He whipped me off his head  
  
The founders put some brains in me  
  
So I could choose instead!  
  
Now slip me snug around your ears,  
  
I've never yet been wrong,  
  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
  
And tell you where you belong."  
  
The room exploded with applause when he had finished. The applause died down, and McGonagall called out the names. One by one they shyly stepped forward and placed the hat on their head. The sorting hat called out their house, and they sat down at their table. Finally the sorting ended with "Zelwing, Joseph!" (Ravenclaw.) Dumbledore stood up again, and began his speech. "Welcome back to another year! I invite you feast in a matter of moments, but first a few words. No one is allowed in the dark forest, unless you do wish to die a horrible death. And no one under their third year is allowed in Hogsmead. Now, I would like to welcome our new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Jorgensen! And here with us for a short time for reasons that do not concern most of you are Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, and Leo Wyatt. However while they are here, they will be teaching a class on Wicca, starting tomorrow night. I encourage you to attend. That is all." He sat down, and just like the night before the dishes instantly filled with wondrous foods. The feast ended amazingly with a display of fireworks put off by the teacher's wands. The students began to file out, their full stomachs, and tired eyes motivating them. Outside of the hall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran into their long time enemy.  
  
"So Potty, Weasel, and Granger," Malfoy spat. "Are you going?" He asked.  
  
"To what?" Harry dared.  
  
"That stupid class on muggle magic. My father of course knew that they were coming and warned me to stay away from them, yesterday."  
  
"Well, we knew that they were coming on Thursday, and we know that that is no muggle magic." Ron challenged.  
  
"Well, with as good as you are, I'm surprised that they don't snap your wand in half and force you to live like a muggle." Ron made a lunge at Malfoy, but Hermione grabbed the back of his robs, and pulled him back.  
  
"He's not worth it, come on Harry." Hermione said, pulling both Ron and Harry, leaving Malfoy laughing so hard that he almost peed in his pants.  
  
"Harry! Hermione! Ron!" Phoebe called to the trio.  
  
Hermione stopped, and let go of Ron and Harry. In the distance the sound of Malfoy's laughter stopped instantly as he saw that Ron wasn't lying. "Oh hi! How has your stay been?" Hermione politely asked.  
  
"Great! We need to talk to you three in private." Phoebe said. She had read enough of the Harry Potter book to know that it was easier to just tell all three, than to exclusively talk to Harry, so that he won't have to relay it to the others. They couldn't be separated, almost as much as the sisters were. After much discussing about the best place to meet, they finally decided on the Vistarus room. They got there.  
  
"My turn! Lemon Drop!" Prue said. The kids looked at the room with much awe.  
  
Ron exclaimed "Bloody! This place is huge!"  
  
"I know, now to business, the two magic evils have collided, and both are conspiring against both of us." Phoebe tried to explain. She was talking mostly to Harry.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"The source has sent a demon to kill us. And Lord Voldemort obviously want to kill you Harry. Wadwork, the source's demon, hooked up with Voldemort and the rest is history."  
  
"Ok, is that it?" Harry asked. He needed to think about this. It was a lot, but it wasn't anything new, but this was different. This time he was getting outside help. He wasn't sure he felt comfortable about it.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Ok, I'm really tired. I'm heading to back to the common room." Harry said, stepping out of the portrait hole. Hermione, and Ron somberly followed him.  
  
"Ok, then, I will see you all in the morning." Phoebe said, heading up her stair case. 


	6. The Lesson

This is a short one, but essential. Now we know relitivly nothing about real Wicca, and we know that there are a lot of differences between the Wicca on Charmed and real Wicca. So it is basically what we know about from Charmed. If you practice Wicca, and this offends you, our lack of knowledge does, then e-mail one of us at charmedgal005@yahoo.com (we share an address) and we'll be happy to hear about the real thing.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The sun rose like a curse upon the castle. Phoebe just wanted to lie in bed for eternity, but the sun rays reached her face, waking her. She stumbled down the stairs to see her sisters already up. They gave her a bright a perky smile, but she returned it with a grunt. "They stopped serving breakfast twenty minutes ago. We brought you some back with us." Piper said indicating a tray of eggs and toast on one of the tables.  
  
"Thanks, any coffee?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"No… but when we confronted Dumbledore about it, he said he would talk to the house elves about it." Prue said. "But I brought a tin of Penguin Mints." Prue held out a tin of the life-saving caffeinated mints. Phoebe grabbed four and promptly threw them in her mouth.  
  
"You probably wanted to eat those after you ate breakfast." Piper joked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm eating these for your own good. You don't want me to kill you from lack of sleep do you?"  
  
"You've slept forever, did you not sleep well?"  
  
"No, these dreams kept waking me up."  
  
"What of?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What were your dreams about?"  
  
Phoebe hesitated. Normally she told her sisters everything, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to share these. Watching your sister die over and over again was not a healthy sign in the dreams of someone who got premonitions. "They were just weird, and confusing. Mostly involving Cole." She lied. "They were really nothing."  
  
"You two still having problems?"  
  
"If he would just not let his demonic half's personality get in the way. He can be so aggressive that it scares me. But I also know how much he loves me, and how much I love him."  
  
"So until he gets his demonic half in check, things will be perfect?"  
  
"Oh, no. His demonic half will always want to kill us. And with me being charmed, things will never be perfect. Plus, no relationship is perfect." Phoebe was glad that the conversation quickly changed from her odd dreams, to her relationship with Cole. She was willing to talk to Cole. Leo stared at Phoebe, and saw right though her lie, although he said nothing. "Thanks for the breakfast and mints. I'm going to go take a shower, change and be back down." Phoebe said, going back up her stairs.  
  
Piper and Prue shrugged their shoulders and continued to flip through the books on Voldemort that they had checked out the night before. "This guy looks hard. Do we have to vanquish him? Or can we just get rid of who ever are working for him?" Piper whined.  
  
"Personally, I think that just getting rid of the workers is suffice, but we will be doing more good, and saving more innocents if we actually vanquish the guy." Prue said. "I dunno, we'll see how the cards play." The rest of the day passed quickly for the girls. They did some more research on Voldemort, and discussed what they were going to talk about in their class later that evening.  
  
"Hey Harry, we gotta go." Hermione said. Harry was writing the last line of one of his summer work essays as Hermione was pulling on his robes. "You've had all summer to write that. Why did you wait till now?"  
  
"Because I was at Ron's for the last two months, and the Dursely's locked up my books, and did something so I couldn't pick the lock. Do you even have Ron downstairs yet?" Harry said, trying to get the last of the paper done.  
  
"No, but," She started.  
  
"Then until he is down here, I'm going to write."  
  
"Fine, but we are going to be late."  
  
"I don't think they will start on time."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Something Phoebe said at the pub, along the lines of she's always running late, causing her sisters to be late."  
  
"Finally!" Hermione said, seeing Ron come down the stairs. "We can go now."  
  
"I don't see why you are even going Herm. You probably already know all about Wicca." Ron complained.  
  
"I do not. I've only read two books on it. I want to get a first hand account." Ron and Harry were rolling their eyes. Carefully, Harry rolled up his parchment and stuck it in his bag, and placed the bag in a corner of the common room. They made their way to the charms classroom where they saw many people already gathered there. And as Harry had predicted, the Halliwells were not there yet. They found some seats at the back of the room. As luck would have it, sitting right in front of them were their best friends. Malfoy, Crabe, and Golye. Malfoy turned around to see Harry.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought this was a stupid class on muggle magic." Harry asked.  
  
"I thought I'd come to see for myself. And it is good for my image. If I am to be a head boy, I need to go to all extra curricular activities. Besides, I want to see you fall on your face." Malfoy gloated. Ron tried to suppress a laugh, but only found himself laughing harder. "You? A Head Boy? It is like saying that Percy will get a detention!"  
  
Harry and Hermione joined in the good laugh. "He really probably fancies one of them." Hermione whispered into Harry and Ron's ear. They burst out laughing. The other kids in the room turned and looked. Seeing that it was the infamous Harry Potter, they decided not to ask, they never knew. He had saved the school multiple times, and could almost do anything he wanted.  
  
The Halliwells entered the classroom squabbling. "I can not believe you lost the map! You're the responsible one!" Prue said.  
  
"It was put in the book as a book mark, but someone took it out, figuring it was a useless piece of paper, not thinking to check the other side." Piper rebutted.  
  
"You did put it in folded up and upside down!" Phoebe argued.  
  
"Who's to say it wasn't a spell or something?" Piper continued. They stopped dead when they saw how full the room was. If there were no desks left, the late comers took a spot against the wall. They shut up and took on a professional look as they marched up to the front of the room. All eyes were on them. Leo followed, still sour that they were doing this.  
  
"Hi!" Prue nervously said at the front of the room. "I'm Prue Halliwell."  
  
"I'm Phoebe Halliwell."  
  
"Piper Halliwell-Wyatt."  
  
"Leo Wyatt." They had gotten through the introductions, now came the hard part. There were so many faces, some blankly staring at them, some staring attentively, some not caring (hmm… wonder who that could be) and some looked like they were forced their by their friends (hmm… wonder who that could be). Phoebe suddenly felt very nervous, and when she got nervous, she started to say some really stupid things.  
  
"Yes, for some of you who haven't quite figured it out, Prue, Piper and I are sisters. And Piper and Leo are married." Phoebe said, instantly regretting it. In embarrassment, she turned her face away from the crowd. Luckily, Prue was able to get over her nervousness enough to not only speak coherently, but also to speak intelligently (Piper was having troubles stringing two syllables together.) Without realizing it, she was giving a quick overview of Wicca.  
  
"Basically, it is the same as your magic, only less organized, no wands, we live like muggles, and we have way more and stricter rules. In other words, they couldn't be more different." Prue chuckled to herself.  
  
"Powers." Piper managed. Public speaking was not a strong point.  
  
"We have powers that are exclusively ours. Well, kinda. It's really complicated." Prue said "But I can do this." With a flick of her hand, she took Malfoy's pen, and made it zoom around in the air. Malfoy looked at her with sheer hatred. "And this." She made herself astral project to a small spot behind the crowds. It took the kids a minute to realize that she was also behind them. They gasped.  
  
"That is cool! How did you do that?" One small boy squeaked. He was obviously a first year, and had no concept of much magic. Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
"I do…" Piper said, freezing the room. "That is a relief. This is scary, like being back in high school speech!" She told her sisters.  
  
"You're doing great! Come on, lets move!" Phoebe comforted. Phoebe, Prue, and Leo carefully walked around the kids to a different spot. Phoebe nodded, signaling Piper to unfreeze the room.  
  
"I freeze time!" She said.  
  
"No witch can freeze time!" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Different magic, different rules." Phoebe reminded him.  
  
"Ever heard of a time turner?" Hermione asked innocently. Harry laughed.  
  
"And make things explode." Piper looked around the room to find something for her to explode, but found none. "Does anyone have anything they want me to explode?" Immediately, things were being handed to her. The Weasely twins handed her dung bombs, but she chose to blow a girls lipstick instead. Eyes were opened.  
  
"Great, you made me look bad!" Phoebe said to Piper. "I only have one active power that I can show you. I get premonitions." The kids looked at her very doubtful. The only person they knew that 'got premonitions' was Professor Trelawney, and she wasn't believable. "That is why we're here. I had a premonition. Plus, I can levitate," Phoebe did so, quickly relieving herself from the doubtful minds.  
  
"And I can orb," Leo said, as he orbed next to Harry, "And heal, but that one I don't like using very much." The kids were silent. They wanted more.  
  
"So that is about all we are limited to, except when we use potions and spells." Prue said. "Other than having limited powers, we have scores of rules."  
  
"Most spells, or is it all, have a little trick attached to it. IF you say the spell for personal gain, you have to pay consequences." Phoebe helped.  
  
"And our magic can only be used for the good, and to save innocents. If we don't we sorta become warlocks, and witches in turn vanquish us." Piper added. They continued to talk about the differences. The rest of the class went without a hitch. There was the occasional remark by Malfoy, but other than those, the class was silent. In truth, Malfoy seemed to be enjoying himself, and was only making the remarks to give the appearance that he didn't want to be there. They showed the Book of Shadows. Hermione was so interested in it, that she offered to buy it from them, but they put it bluntly. "The book is not for sale." Leo yelled at Hermione after Phoebe, Prue, and Piper had all turned her down. It was quite late when Snape came in saying that the students needed to return to their houses. The Hufflepuffs, and the Ravenclaws, and the Gryffindors hurried out, knowing that Snape would deduct house points in a jiffy. The Slytherns took their time.  
  
"Thank you, do you think you will be back?" Snape said politely, looking solely at Prue.  
  
"Harry hasn't been attacked yet, so I think so." Prue replied.  
  
"I can't wait." Snape said, trying to put on his best moves.  
  
"Neither can I. Excuse me, we need to get back to our room." Prue said, excusing herself, and joining her sisters at the door. They walked quietly up to the room, and the instant they stepped through the portrait hole, they burst out laughing.  
  
"He was so trying to pick you up!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Ha. I am actually going to try to use this to my advantage." Prue said smugly.  
  
"What? How? Why?"  
  
"Why first. In reading the books, it is obvious that Snape hates all the houses except his own. If he likes me, I could use it to make him more civilized to the others. How now. I'll show favoritism towards the other houses, and if he likes me enough, he will totally change himself to make me like him more." Prue said.  
  
"I don't think it will work." Piper commented.  
  
"It worked in high school, why shouldn't it work now?" Prue questioned.  
  
"I dunno. It seems you're treading deep water here." Leo agreed.  
  
"It is always worth the shot." 


	7. The Truth

Sorry about the late update, but I have a bad case of writers block… it sucks. And I'm having problems finding time to write this cuz of school… only 17 ½ days left. And then I have a very busy summer where my computer can't follow. ( Please, if you want to help out, write a chapter or something like that, email me at charmedgal005@yahoo.com and maybe we could work something out.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Phoebe, I need to talk to you." Leo said the next day.  
  
"What's up?" Phoebe asked. Leo pulled her down the stairs to Dumbledore's office for a more private conversation.  
  
"When you were talking about your dreams yesterday, I could tell that you were lying. What was really bothering you?" Leo confronted.  
  
"Do you think that Piper and Prue noticed the lie?"  
  
"Don't think so, I think that they bought your Cole cover up."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Then tell me, it was something you don't want to share with your sisters, no pressure here, but I want to know."  
  
"So does Piper and Prue,"  
  
"But I'm your whitelighter, I can't tell anyone."  
  
"I don't know if I want to tell you yet, maybe… any way."  
  
"Ok, Phoebe, when you're ready." Leo said. He began to walk up the stairs to the main room.  
  
"Leo, hold on a second." Phoebe called. "Can I get premonitions in my dreams?" She then asked.  
  
"Yes, why? What did you see?" Phoebe realized that she was in too deep. Leo needed to know what she saw. She needed to protect Prue.  
  
"Wadwork, killing Prue ten times. It was horrible. Somehow he just found more and more horrible ways of killing her. Like ten different days, or something."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"You can't tell them!" Phoebe quickly exclaimed.  
  
"I promise. But Phoebe,"  
  
"I know, I have to tell them eventually."  
  
"And we may only be over reacting. It could be a dream about your fears, rather than a premonition."  
  
"Lets hope its just a dream." Phoebe said.  
  
The week began to fly by fast. Needless to say, Prue's plan to turn Snape's favoritism was a total fiasco. His heart was too cold towards the other houses to change his opinion in a century. Much less a week. She decided to stop playing with his heart (she was never into him at all) and acted like he didn't exist. Their classes, which were a nightly event, gained popularity as friends told friends about it. They ended up having to teach the class in the great hall because there were no more classes big enough to hold the large numbers. During the day, they developed potions to rid of Wadwork, and spells to help. They researched the best way to get rid of Voldemort, but there was nothing. His only defeat was Harry, and no one, not even Harry, knows how he had done it. At night, when they weren't teaching, they would follow Harry around, making sure that he wasn't attacked while he wasn't looking. By Thursday he was getting quite tired of this constant following.  
  
"Ron, you might want to check your orange juice," Hermione warned Ron at breakfast on Thursday morning. "I think I saw your brothers slip something into your drink while you were watching for..." Hermione blushed. She knew that Ron was looking for the Halliwells, who he had taken a great liking for. "… people."  
  
Ron snapped to attention. George and Fred looked at her with a look of mock hatred, she spoiled their plan. Ron picked up his orange juice, sniffed it and put it down. "What did you do to it?" He accused.  
  
"Something new. Just invented it two weeks ago. Don't worry, it's safe, but it makes you need to go pee, about every five minutes." Fred confided.  
  
"Did you put some in Ginny's drink last night?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Did it work?" George asked excitedly.  
  
"Never mind." She laughed. "Harry, you ok?" Hermione looked at Harry, who was picking at his food, and staring off into space.  
  
"Huh? Yeah. Just tired of being followed every where. I'd rather be the heir of Slythern, or all the teachers freaking out because Sirius wanted to kill me."  
  
"You were followed then too." Ron pointed out.  
  
"But I dunno, this feels different."  
  
"Maybe this will cheer you up, here comes Hedwig." Hermione said, pointing to the snowy white owl flying through the window during the morning mail call.  
  
Hedwig landed in front of Harry. He untied the letter on her foot, and recognized the untidy scrawl on the front as Hagrid's.  
  
Harry, I know you have been busy lately, but if you get a spare minute, stop by my cabin tonight.  
  
Cheers.  
  
Hagrid  
  
"Hagrid wants us to go to his cabin tonight, it would be great to do something different, let's go." Harry told Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Sounds like fun. We could go before the Halliwell's class." Hermione said.  
  
"Are you crazy? That is dinner! We'll have to go after with the cloak." Ron said, always thinking about his stomach.  
  
"Fine, today at Magical Creatures we can tell him that we are coming." Hermione said.  
  
"Let's send Hedwig. She could use a job." Harry suggested. Hermione nodded. He quickly scrawled a note to Hagrid and sent her on her way. They then had to run off to class as breakfast ended.  
  
That night they sat through the Halliwell's class. Harry only half paid attention. His mind was other places. "Come on. We gotta go now." Ron hissed as once again Snape had come in telling everyone to leave.  
  
"Hey Piper, look at that." Phoebe whispered. She pointed to Harry, Ron, and Hermione looking around suspiciously.  
  
"We follow them?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yea, let's first ask them what's up." Piper suggested.  
  
"Hey Harry? Could we talk to you for a moment?" Phoebe called.  
  
Looking like they had gotten caught, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to the Halliwells. "What wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Are you guys up to something?" Phoebe bluntly asked.  
  
"No!" The three quickly chorused.  
  
"Ok, we know that following you around is getting tiring, and it is getting tiring for us too, but we need to do this." Piper tried.  
  
"Night off?" Hermione tried.  
  
"No. Not until we can tell if it is at a later date." Phoebe said.  
  
"How can we do that?" Harry quickly asked.  
  
"EEK!" Hermione cried as a rat went scurrying across the floor at her feet.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think that, that was Scabbers." Ron mumbled.  
  
"It couldn't be could it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No." Ron stated.  
  
"Anyway, back to stalking you, if I can get a premonition placing it at a different date, then you're off the hook tonight."  
  
"What do you need?" Harry quickly asked.  
  
"We're going to be late." Ron quietly warned Harry.  
  
"Hopefully this will be quick." Harry muttered back."  
  
"You." Phoebe said.  
  
"Here." Harry said holding out his arm.  
  
"Ok." Phoebe said. With both hands, she placed them onto his arm. With much luck she was hurled into the black and white premonition. "It's tonight." Phoebe quietly said.  
  
"Great." Harry sarcastically remarked.  
  
"You sure?" Prue asked.  
  
"You are double checking everything!" Piper and Phoebe said at once. They gave a quick laugh.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive. We're wearing these exact things in it."  
  
"Harry, go to where ever you are planning on going."  
  
"Ok. Let's go guys." Harry said, pulling the cloak over them.  
  
"That's no fair! How are we to follow you when we can't see you?" Piper called to the empty corridor. Her voice echoed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't respond, they were hiding from them.  
  
"Come on, we have to wait outside for them." Phoebe said, pulling her sisters towards the grand doors. Once outside, the girls sat on the entrance steps, waiting for anything to happen. And they waited. The light in Hagrid's cabin remained on. "What time is Prue?" Phoebe whispered, her head hung on Piper's shoulder.  
  
"Almost 11."  
  
"Then explain why I am so tired."  
  
"I bet its boredom."  
  
"Shhh… I hear something!" Piper said. The three strained to hear better. All they saw was a rat scurry across the ground. With nothing else to do, Phoebe followed it with her eyes. It disappeared behind a corner, but his shadow could be seen on Hagrid's cabin. Suddenly, the body of the rat was transformed into a standing man.  
  
"Did you guys see that?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yah." Piper and Prue said, looking ghastly white.  
  
"Come on, he's trying to get into the cabin." Phoebe said, taking off into a sprint to the cabin. But they were too late. 


	8. Locked in the Basement

When they got into the cabin, they saw the rat-man thing standing there, laughing evilly. Ron was standing up at him, shouting.  
  
"What are you doing back?" Ron shouted. "We have to kill you!" Harry and Hermione jumped to their feet, wands out.  
  
"Back?" Phoebe mouthed. Prue held up her hand, and waved it, telling Phoebe later.  
  
"Hey! Looking for us?" Prue shouted, diverting the rat-man thing's attention away from the kids and Hagrid. He turned.  
  
"No, but I know someone who is." He drawled. He started to approach the girls in a sleazy fashion.  
  
"Wormtail! Stop!" Harry shouted. He had his wand out and was waving it around threateningly.  
  
"Why should I listen to you boy?"  
  
"Because I saved your life once, but I won't be so gracious this time. Stay away from them, you want me."  
  
"Good job Wormtail." A voice in the shadows said. Everyone but Wormtail jumped. "I shall tell your master of your success."  
  
"Wadwork." Phoebe said, her eyes narrowing at him.  
  
"I can bring it to him myself." He argued.  
  
"No, he told me to take the four."  
  
"A demon like you? You can't tell a wizard what to do."  
  
"No, but your master told me what to do."  
  
"My lord put me in charge of this."  
  
"He changed his mind, and decided someone good should do the work. Besides, I can get them there in much less time. A blink of an eye."  
  
"Piper, freeze them." Phoebe whispered, when she realized that the two were lost in their argument of who is in charge. Doing as she was told, Piper froze the room. "K, now you need to unfreeze the kids and Hagrid." Piper did as she was told. When the other four were unfrozen, they looked around surprised to see the two demons, motionless, mid word. "Shh, don't say anything. Harry, take your cloak and go back to your common room. Hagrid, just get yourself out of here." Phoebe said.  
  
"What's your plan?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Something along the lines of letting ourselves get caught, and with the potions that we developed earlier, we plan to vanquish Voldemort, and Wadwork." Prue quickly said, "Go, Piper's freeze isn't forever. GO!" Scared by Prue's sudden aggressiveness, the young trio quickly covered themselves with Harry's cloak, and Hagrid ran out the door to the castle. "Ok, you guys ready for this?" Prue asked her sisters. Taking a deep breath, they nodded and then Piper unfroze the two.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Wormtail asked.  
  
"We helped them leave." Piper stated.  
  
"Then we will have to just take you three. Three is better than none." Wormtail said. He took out his wand, expecting a duel. Wadwork shook his head in disgust and began to throw lighting at the girls. Moving quickly, they ran around Hagrid's cabin, avoiding the lightning. Prue suddenly stopped. The only way that their plan was too work, was to get caught. With a still target, Wadwork hit Prue. She fell to the floor, motionless, but moving. Piper and Phoebe stopped running. They watched Prue hit the floor, and it didn't click why she sacrificed herself. Wormtail wanted credit for something too, and took out his wand, and performed the full body bind on Phoebe and Piper, making them completely paralyzed, but they were still conscious of what was happening.  
  
"Good. Give them to me; I'll take them to your master." Wadwork said, slinging Prue over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes."  
  
"No, I got them, I'll take them."  
  
"Fine, give me your hand. I don't expect that you'll be able to walk off the grounds. The others got away and are probably telling authority now."  
  
Wormtail slung Piper over one of his shoulders and then reached for Phoebe but Piper slid off his shoulder. Seeing a dilemma, Wormtail looked up at Wadwork, and without saying anything, Wadwork took Piper off of Wormtail's shoulder and put her on her other shoulder. This left Wormtail to pick up Phoebe. Reluctantly, Wormtail then took the hand. Wadwork then shimmered to an old house. They were in a room with just a large chair, and a rug. A large snake was coiled up on the rug, facing the large fireplace. They were behind the chair, unable to see what was on the other side of the chair.  
  
"Master, we have the Charmed Ones." Wormtail said, throwing Phoebe on the floor, and going to the other side of the chair. Wadwork then threw Prue and Piper on the floor. Because Prue was not in the full body bind, she regain consciousness when she was dropped, but Wadwork didn't notice this. He was approaching the chair.  
  
"Lord Voldemort, I request my bounty now, I was able to get the Charmed Ones." Wadwork said.  
  
"Did you get the boy?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"No, the witches helped him escape." He admitted.  
  
"The deal was the boy, or no deal. Get the boy."  
  
"And what of the witches?"  
  
"I will create a hell on Earth for them. Wormtail, take the basement, and bar them in, no magic can set them free." Voldemort ordered.  
  
"I beg your pardon, but the Charmed Ones are more powerful than you think."  
  
"Our magic will be suffice. Go Wormtail."  
  
"You, get the boy."  
  
"No!" Prue whispered. Luckily, no one heard her.  
  
Wadwork nodded, and shimmered out. Wormtail returned. "My lord, their magic can get in, but their magic can't get them out." He said.  
  
"Good, send them there." Wormtail muttered something under his breath, and suddenly Prue felt like she was being thrown into a tornado, she was spinning. Although it was quick, it still left her felling nauseated. The shield that kept them from escaping, also undid Wormtail's magic. Piper and Phoebe were unbound.  
  
"Great. This is just great. They're going to get Harry, and we're stuck in here." Piper said, looking upward.  
  
"Good thing we sent Leo away and didn't tell him our plan." Prue commented. "He would have freaked at the idea.'  
  
"No kidding." Piper said, sharing a chuckle with Prue. They didn't notice Phoebe sitting on the floor, in a heap, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Pheebs, you ok?" Prue asked, approaching her baby sister.  
  
"Yeah." She said, but then quickly reconsidered. "Actually, no."  
  
"Well, what's wrong?" Piper asked.  
  
"The past couple of nights, I've been having these dreams of Wadwork continuingly killing Prue. And when Prue was shot at Hagrid's, it was just like in the dream."  
  
"Oh, wow." Prue said, sitting next to her sister.  
  
"Could they be premonitions?" Piper asked.  
  
"That's what I thought at first, but I asked Leo about it, and he thought that it was just a dream reflecting my fears. And now I'm not so sure about it."  
  
"Hey, it's ok. I'm still here, and always will be."  
  
"Thanks, I needed that."  
  
"Now, for a way out." Piper said, getting back to the issue at hand.  
  
"We're trapped in here, with no way out. End of story." Prue grimly said.  
  
"But it was made by a wizard who knows nothing of us Charmed Ones!" Piper said.  
  
"So we're just going to try every spell that we know?" Phoebe clarified.  
  
"Sounds good!" Piper said.  
  
"Come on, we start with the Power of Three spell. Come on, on your feet!" Piper said. Phoebe and Prue got to their feet, but before they got a chance to start chanting, something came screaming in. It landed with a thud on the floor. Curious, the sisters approached what ever landed there. As they got closer they realized that it was…  
  
I just love cliff hangers. I should have the next chapter up soon. I think I have some ideas for what to write. I have had a couple people ask me to explain what happened to the girl who started writing with me, and I have to say this… she's as lazy as… me, but she won't help out. Sure when I started this, yeah! That sounds like fun! But now its, Ni! You're the better writer. Grrrr… ok, I'm still looking for someone to help me write this. Email me at charmedgal005@yahoo.com if you're interested. It wouldn't be much. Maybe a chapter while I'm gone…. Oh never mind. If you want to help finish this, email me. 


	9. Problems

Yeah!  Another chapter, and at long last.  Thanks so much to Princess SkywalkerOrgana, who with out, I would not have had this chapter up so soon.  I give her all the credit for this chapter.  Yup.  I didn't write this one.  I think now that summer is in full swing, I can get these out sooner.  Ok.  no more boring things.  On with the story.

************************************************************************

A cloak. "Great." Phoebe said. "Just great. Something comes in, but it is a cloak. Why couldn't it have been the Book of Shadows?"

 "Well at least we can keep warm." Prue said, optimistically.

"If it was going to keep us warm, it should've been a blanket." Phoebe snapped. "This cloak can only cover one of us."

"Power of three spell." Piper said a minute later.

 "The Power of Three will…" The girls started to chant, but then Piper put her hand up.

"What?" Prue asked, a bit irritated.

 "This isn't a cage, it is a shield." Piper said. "All magic will just resound off of it if it works in the first place."

 "GREAT." Phoebe said, starting to freak out a bit. 

 "Its ok." Piper said comforting Phoebe. "We are the Charmed ones. We will figure something out."

Prue looked at the cloak while Piper was comforting Phoebe. It looked very familiar to her. "I have definitely seen this cloak before, she thought, but where. It isn't one of ours so where could I have seen it before."

She put it over one of her hands. Her hand seemed to disappear before her eyes. She took a deep breath. It is Harry's cloak, she thought. Harry!  

"Piper." Prue said, trying to control her voice so Phoebe wouldn't get upset again. "Piper!"

 "What?" Piper asked coming over.

"Wadwork is going to be going up against Harry now." She said her voice rising. "His cloak is here. We know he doesn't have Harry yet, because Harry would be in here with us if Wadwork had captured him. But what it does mean is that Harry left his cloak out somewhere."

 "Something doesn't add up. Why would his cloak have been sent in here if they don't have him yet?  Did they want us to remember our innocent again?"

"Maybe they gave us more credit then they should've and assumed that the great Charmed Ones would never have forgotten about their innocents." Prue said, her voice showing that she was beating herself up for not thinking about Harry sooner.

"We can't protect charges if we don't protect ourselves." Piper said. "We have to concentrate on how we can best protect him now, and we can beat ourselves up later." 

            "I wish there was someway we could see if Harry was safe." Phoebe, who had collected herself now, said.

            "You are a genius!!!!!" Piper exclaimed.

Phoebe shrugged at Prue's questioning look. "Mind filling the rest of us in." Prue said.

"Leo." Piper said. "He can orb here, then orb to Harry." 

            "Leo!!" Prue called.

            "Don't forget about the shield." Phoebe said.

            "Orb in a bit farther from us then usual." Piper called.

Leo orbed in quickly, on the other side of the shield. "I have been so worried about you." He said. "What happened?" He was about to reach over to them. 

 "Don't." Piper snapped. "There is a shield there."

 "Why don't you use a Power of Three spell?"

 "It will probably bounce right off and kill us." 

            "What do you want me to do?" Leo asked, deciding it was better just to follow orders rather then try to tell Halliwells what to do.

"Find Harry. I know you got a focus on him. Orb him and his friends… to the Manor and stay with him." Piper said. "But first orb to Dumbledore and tell him what is going on. Then come back here to tell us Harry is ok. Make sure not to stay for too long, though. Wadwork will be heavy on your tail. Remember, Wormtail can change into a rat."

"We don't want to tip our hand by moving him too quickly. If we think Wadwork is coming there we will call you. And also, we will try to come up with something else really quickly." Piper said. "The most important thing is to make sure Harry is safe. Go!" 

Leo orbed out. "Now we need to work on getting out of here." Piper said. 

"Let's all just sit quietly and think for a bit." Prue suggested.

 "Ok." Phoebe agreed.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione raced to the common room. Breathless, they soon noticed that no one was there. "It is supper time." Ron commented.

 "Let's go to the Great Hall." Hermione said. "Harry is safer where there are a lot of people."

They headed down to the Great Hall. "The invisibility cloak." Harry said. They pulled it off and hid it clumsily behind Harry's back.

It fell out of Harry's hands on the way to the Great Hall and he didn't notice.

A while later Wadwork came and saw the cloak lying on the ground. "What does this do?" He said, feeling the magic pulsing from it.

He put it over his hand in an eerie reflection of what Prue did later. "So this is how they get away from me." He said, laughing. "Well now I will lock it carefully with the Charmed Ones. If they disappear before my eyes I will know where _they_ have gone. Maybe this will give them a fright that I have Harry."   He smiled evily, and shimmered to the abandoned house.

Leo orbed in just outside of the Great Hall, he could sense that Harry was inside, but he didn't want all eyes turning to him when he orbed in. Also, he knew that it would be best that very few people knew about the attack, and where Harry and his friends were. 

He walked inside. "Ah, Leo." Dumbledore said. "I was wondering where you, your wife, and sisters-in-law were." 

Leo waited until he was right at the head table before answering. "There was an attack. Piper, Prue, and Phoebe are afraid that Wadwork is going to try and come back for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They told me to orb those three to the Manor. Is there a way I can orb them away but no one will no that they have left the grounds?"

 "Well, after supper those three have a habit of going off on their own. So if you just take them then, no one will notice."

"I think Wadwork can't turn himself invisible."

            "That may be, but Wormtail can turn himself into a rat. Rats are hard things to spot. I put some spells against animagi in the common rooms myself after the scare last year, so once they get into their common room you don't have to worry." 

 "Ok, thanks."

 "Now why don't you eat, if only to keep up appearances?" Dumbledore said. 

As soon as Harry, Ron, and Hermione spotted Hagrid and Leo they wanted to come up and ask about the sisters, but Leo motioned them back to their seats. 

'Now how am I going to get into the Gryffindor common room without being obvious,' Leo thought.

Luckily a Gryffindor first year came up to him and started asking him questions, about the class that night. "Let's go to your common room and we can discuss it." Leo suggested, thinking, "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Leo sat with the first year for about twenty or thirty minutes, soon other kids joined them, listening intently. Then he got up and said. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasely, Ms. Granger," remembering how most of the Hogwarts teachers addressed their students, "I need your help on a few things if you please."

"Of course, Professor."  The three came with him. "Wadwork is going to come back for you." Leo told them, when he had gotten to the Vistarus Room. "So I need you to come with me, I am going to take you to the Halliwell manor."  He held out his arm, and motioned for them to grab it.  Holding their breath, Harry, Hermione, and Ron prepared for the sudden jerk that they got when they touched a port key.  They were pleasantly surprised to go slowly.  Leo orbed them to the kitchen.

            "Wow." Ron said, "This place looks like my house. It is a bit bigger, but still…"

            "This is their hereditary home." Leo said. "Feel free to go anywhere; please don't mess with the potions though. If the doorbell rings, don't answer it though. No matter who it is. I will orb Piper, Phoebe, and Prue in." Leo hesitated. "Well, if it is Darryl open the door, but he has no reason to stop over. I will be back very quickly. I just need to check up on the sisters." 

"Ok." Hermione said.   
            "Um." Ron asked sheepishly. "Where is the bathroom?"

Leo slapped himself on the head. "I am being a really bad host, sorry." He said.

He gave them a quick tour of the place, including the attic because he had been watching their antics and knew if he didn't show them the place they would end up there themselves. 

Then Leo orbed to the basement, where the girls were trapped. 

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione are safely at the Manor." He reported.

All three of the sisters let out sighs of relief. "Ok, well we are having no luck busting ourselves out." Phoebe reported.

            "Can you get the Book of Shadows?" Piper asked. "I think there is something in there about magical shields. I was reading it the other day." 

            "Take it to the Manor and flip through it, so Harry and company aren't alone for long then bring it back." Prue said.

Leo orbed out.  He quickly stopped by Hogwarts, grabbing the book. 

 "I will be able to Orb the best out of all the whitelighters at this pace." Leo said, joking to the three kids. "I need to try and find something in here for the sisters."

            "What happened to them?" Harry asked.

            "Voldemort put them behind a magical shield. They are afraid to do a power of three spell because the magic will bounce back or get absorbed. But Wormtail mentioned that magic can get in." Leo said, while flipping. 

"Can I help?" Hermione asked. "I am very good at looking things up in books; I do it all the time."

"Umm." Leo said, still a bit hesitant about letting a non-Wiccan see The Book, but also he didn't want to offend a guest. "No thanks, I am ok. I am familiar with this book so I should be ok. Thank you though." 

"No problem." Hermione said. 

Ron, Harry, and Hermione explored the house while Leo searched for the page on Magical shields that Phoebe had been talking about. He found it and orbed to basement after calling out to the kids telling them that he was going. 

            "I found the page; the problem is that you need a potion to get it to work."

            "So what is the problem?" Phoebe said. 

            "I can't do magic, there is enough energy in me to get back.  Going from London to San Francisco really wipes me.  I just can't do magic." Leo said, "That includes mixing potions."

"Ron, Harry, and Hermione can." Prue said. "You can direct them."

Leo hesitated. "They are not Wiccan! You want non-wiccans to do Wiccan magic?"

"Yes. What other choice do we have?" Piper said. 

"Piper, that isn't right."

"Why not?" Phoebe said. "We can't be that stuck into our own ways to not let anyone else in.  Its time to change the ancient rules.  Its not like we haven't before.  I mean, look at you and Piper."

 "Teaching them about Wicca is one thing, but asking them to actively do Wiccan magic is another." Leo said, ignoring Phoebe. 

 "Evil's weak point has always been their inability to make Alliances and work together. Is good going to take that flaw from them?" Phoebe asked. 

Leo stayed silent. The Halliwells pressed some more.    

In the meantime Wadwork shimmered into the Gryffindor dormitories. He saw a first year sitting all alone. He smiled to himself. "Hi." He said, smiling his most disarming smile. "I am looking for Harry, where would he be?"

"Who are you?"

"A friend of Professor Dumbledore." 

 "He, Ron, and Hermione went with Professor Wyatt somewhere." The first year answered.

 "Thank you." Wadwork said. He walked out to the common room.  He looked down both sides of the hallway, for any one passing by, and smiled evilly. "That whitelighter would've taken them to the Halliwell manor." Wadwork said to himself.  He quickly shimmered out.


	10. Crushed King

Thanks to all my reviewers!  You guys are the best.  Really.  I mean it.  And for all you other people who want to be recognized for reviewing, try reviewing first!  Its fun for me, and free for you!  Sorry, was watching that add…anyway… I wrote another chapter.  Its ok…anyway, read on!

***********************************************************************  

"Gin."  Hermione said, laying down her cards.  

            "You always win."  Ron complained throwing down his cards.

            Harry scooped up the cards, and began to shuffle them. "How long do you think he'll be out?  It's been two hours."  Harry asked.  He looked over at the unconscious Leo.  The second Leo had orbed to the manor, he passed out from exhaustion.  Ron and heard Leo fall, and went running, quickly calling for Harry and Hermione.  They were able to move him onto the couch.

            "Hopefully, not long." Hermione said.  "Another round?"  She asked, taking the cards from Harry.

            "Naw."  Ron said.  He stood up.  Out of boredom, he began to open cupboards, and cabinets to see if there was anything else to do besides cards.  He opened one up, and gave a small shout.  Carefully, he carried a box out.  "Hey guys, look what I found." He said, putting the box onto the coffee table.  "Muggle Chess!" He said. "Harry, what's the difference between this and Wizard's Chess?"

            "None, except you move the pieces yourself.  They don't move."  Harry said.

            "Want to play me?" Ron said, taking the pieces out, and fingering their lifeless bodies. He looked around.  "You know, I've never been in a muggle house before.  Or America for that matter."  He looked a picture on the mantle of the sisters.  He smiled at the thought that it didn't move.  "It is so still." 

            "Yeah, I'll play."  Harry said, hoping that since this chess was slightly different, that it might throw Ron off, and he might have a chance at winning.  

            "They're really different."  He went on to say.

            Harry could relate.  He grew up in a muggle house, and had been to a wizard's house once.  "They take time to get used to."

            "You guys play.  I'm going to look through this book."  Hermione said, picking up the Book of Shadows.  

            "I wouldn't if I were you.  Leo didn't say directly that he didn't want you to look through it, but it was kind of obvious."  Ron said.

            "Look who's bossing around who.  Rules were meant to be broken." Hermione opened up to the first page.  Ron looked to Harry for support.  Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

            Slowly, Harry began to set up his pieces.  Ron, whose pieces always moved to their starting place had some problems setting them up correctly.  "This is hard." He complained.

            "It's not so bad."  Harry said.

            "You've been a muggle most your life, I've never played this way." He pointed out.

            They heard a groan coming from Leo, and they stopped setting up the pieces, and looked at him. Even Hermione looked up from the book.  Leo put one hand out to steady himself as he sat up, and the other to his pounding head.  He opened his eyes to see the kids smiling and leaning over.  "Hi, could you guys back up a little."  He said.

            "How are you?"  Hermione asked.

            "Wiped.  No magic left."  He looked over at the chess set.  "I see you guys found the chess set.  That is from around the turn of the century.  Survived the great quake." 

            "The great quake?  Huh?"  Ron said.

            "Never mind."  Leo continued to look around.  He saw the open book.  "Which one of you was looking though the Book of Shadows?"  He demanded.

            Hermione looked at Leo, and barely squeaked, "Me, but I was only trying to find a way to wake you up.  We don't learn sleeping potions until next year.  I have all the books, but they are at Hogwarts." She said.

            Leo quickly went over, shutting the cover.  Before he lifted his hand he thought.  The girls did tell them to make the potion.  He couldn't.  And it was the only way that they would be saved.  "The girls need your help with something."  He said, reopening the book, and turning to the page with the shields.  "We think that this might help them.  But with no magic, I can't make this potion.  Piper told me to instruct you guys how to do this."  He said.

            "Ok.  Potions would be an easy class if it weren't for Snape." Harry said.  He looked over Leo's shoulder at the ingredients.  "But I've never heard of those ingredients, except for when Aunt Petunia makes me cook.  Not good potion ingredients."

            "Different magic, different rules."  Leo reminded them.  He led the way to the kitchen where he promptly got out the pots and pans.  "The big thing to remember is that potions often explode when they are ready, and you'll have to be prepared for that."  He said.

            "Where's the fire?" Ron asked, looking around the kitchen.

            "Honestly Ron, you should take Muggle Studies next year."  Hermione said.  In the distance, they could hear a doorbell.  Leo sighed, and got up to answer it.

            "Darrel, what are you doing here?" Leo asked, surprised to see their friendly cop.

            "Where is she?"  Darrel asked, and charged his way into the kitchen.

            "Where is who?"  Leo asked.

            "Phoebe.  She's on a witness list, and was supposed to show up for court today."  He said.  Darrel stopped cold when he saw Ron, marveling at the stove.  "Who are they?"  Darrel suspiciously asked.

            "Friends.  Right now, Phoebe is stuck in a basement, with no way out.  We're just trying to help get all three of the girls out of that basement.  Save Harry, vanquish Wadwork, and defeat Voldemort." 

            "You got to be kidding me.  Voldemort?  Come on Leo.  I have known you guys to do some pretty weird things.  But vanquishing a guy off the fiction shelf, I find that a little far fetched."

            "It's true." Harry said.

            "And you are Harry Potter."

            "Yeah.  You are, who?"  Harry asked.

            "Funny joke guys.  My eight year old daughter, who believes that those characters are real, would even find this a joke."

            "Darrel, tell the judge that Phoebe is currently indisposed, in London, and will show up when she returns to the country."  Leo said.

            "How do I know that she'll come back?"

            "Cole is still here."  Leo simply said.

            Suddenly, a towel caught fire.  Before Leo or Darrel could reach the sink, Hermione had her wand out, and put the fire out.  Ron watched with anxiety.  "Ron!  I told you that you shouldn't be playing with the stove.  You honestly know nothing about muggles.  I wouldn't even trust you dad with those knobs."  She said.

            "It's magic without magic!"  Ron protested.

            "That was a wand."  Darrel said, pointing to Hermione's still out wand.  "You guys don't have wands."

            "That's right, you're getting the idea.  Now if you excuse us, we need to make this potion."  Leo said.

            "Could I bring my daughter over here?"  Darrel asked, not thinking what he was saying.

            "NO!"  Leo said.  "We can't have more people than absolutely necessary to know about this."

            "Yeah, yeah, of course.  I'll just tell the judge that she's really sick.  When will she be back?"

            "We don't know.  Darrel?"  Leo said.  Darrel got the point, and turned around, quickly leaving.  Leo returned to the kitchen, where Ron was sulking at the table, and Ron and Hermione were looking at the instructions. 

            "Where is the wolfsbane?"  Hermione asked.

            Leo walked over to the cupboard, and saw that they were out.  "We're out.  I'll have to go get some." He said.

            "May I go?" Ron asked, perking up. 

            Leo looked torn.  "Uhhh sure.  You guys will want to change.  Those robes won't exactly help you fit in."  He said, pointing to their black robes.  "You guys could take some of our stuff.  With safety pins, we can modify the size and stuff."

            "No need!"  Hermione said, holding up her wand.  "I can do that with this!"  She exclaimed.  

Leo shrugged his shoulders, and lead them to the bedrooms.  He gave both Ron and Harry a pair of jeans, and a shirt from his own collection.  "This can be reversed."  Leo checked.

"Oh yes, I think so."  She said. She turned to where the clothing was laying on the hall floor.  "Fititus."  She said, pointing her wand.  The clothing suddenly shrunk to the size of Harry and Ron.  The two scrambled to pick them up.  They ran into Leo and Piper's room to change, quickly shutting the door.  Leo showed Hermione Prue's wardrobe.  He would have shown her his wife's, but Harry and Ron had locked him out of their room.  Hermione was much more fickle about her outfit than the boys were.  She picked out a long skirt, and a blouse.  She shrunk it, and changed.  Finally, the four were ready to get the wolfsbane.  Leo grabbed the keys off the shelf, and showed the way to the car.  

"Shotgun!"  Ron called, jumping into the left side of the car.  "Oh wait." He said, quickly noticing that he was in the driver's seat.  He scrambled out, and let Leo sit in the driver's seat, and climbed into the passenger side.  After fiddling around with the seat belt for several minutes, Ron asked for help in buckling up.

"Where are we going?"  Hermione asked from the backseat.

"There is a good store downtown." Leo said.  Still wiped from all the orbing, Leo didn't feel like answering more questions.  He turned on the radio, hoping that that would help.  On the contrary.

"This is muggle music!" Ron exclaimed, pointing happily at the dashboard.

"This is American muggle music!"  Hermione corrected.

"What song is this?" Ron asked.

"Uh… I don't know.  I don't know a ton of songs."  Leo answered.  He lied.  He knew the song.  They played it a lot at P3.

            "Do all the songs sound like this?"  Ron pushed.

            "Depends on the type of music, probably like the music in the UK."

            "Oh no.  Wizard Radio only has one kind of music."

            Leo looked back in the rear view mirror and saw Harry rolling his eyes.  It made Leo smile to see that even Ron's best friend get slightly annoyed at all the questions.  "Ron, why don't you just listen to the lyrics." Harry suggested.  Leo said a silent thank you, as Ron grew quiet.  Leo liked the not-so-silent silence.  But he cringed as he heard the cell phone rang.  Ron watched as he picked it up.  Leo put a finger to his lips, signaling Ron to be quiet.

            "Hello?.... No, she's not…. Yeah, this is Leo… Slow down…. She's not even in the country… No, she can't take an emergency flight back… Aaron, what's wrong?  Maybe I could help…. Ok… yeah… I'll be in that area… ok… just calm down, and if you want, have A drink, just add it to your tab… ok… yes… good bye."  Leo said.  He sighed.  Ron looked at him, gaping.  "Hey kids, we have to make a stop by P3.  I'm sure Piper won't mind.  There is a major problem there."  Leo said, he took a sharp turn on the next street.  Jumping out of the car at P3, Leo ran inside.  It took the kids several minutes after him to get inside.  Ron had problems unbuckling.  "Aaron?"  Leo called out.

            Aaron came out with a second guy from near the bathrooms.  "Leo!  Thank god!  I have been trying to reach Piper, or one of her sisters for the past two days!  You work.  We have a major problem."

            "What is it?"  Leo asked.  Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ron admiring the room, and all of the different equipment.  Ron was like a five year old, transplanted into a different time.

            "There is a huge leak in the women's bathroom.  And it will cost almost more than Piper has entrusted me with to fix it.  But fixing it means that I cant get more drinks, and we're almost out of several drinks."  Aaron said, showing Leo the leak.  Aaron was on the underside.  It wasn't a huge leak.  Someone had ripped the entire sink off.

            "Fix it.  I'll write you something that gives you more money for drinks, but I want to see all the receipts."  Leo said, he walked into the office, and turned on the computer.

            "Thanks Leo."  Leo didn't say anything back.  His thoughts were back at the sink.  No woman could do that.  And last time he checked, those sinks were still attached.  And no guy could have easily done that either.  Only a demon could do such a thing.  Which one though?  Leo tried to think his way through the Book of Shadows, but 'saw' none.  Leo didn't linger on that thought for long.  He looked over and saw a picture of the sisters, and he quickly remembered why he had come back to San Francisco.  He needed to get that potion.  Answering the call, and coming to P3 was a mistake.

            "Ok, you have enough money now.  I have to fly."  Leo said, quickly shutting off the computer.  "If you need to reach me, or Piper, or any of the others, we're going to be unreachable."  Leo began to walk quickly to the door.

            "Thanks for coming Leo."  Aaron said again.  Leo smiled.  He motioned for the kids to follow him.

            Wadwork shimmered to the empty manor.  Frustrated that no one was there, he gave a shout.  It gave a lonely echo.  He looked around the living room, where the chess set was still out on the table.  He picked up the king, and crushed it in his hand.  "They were here."  He said, also eying the cards, now scattered on the table.  He screamed, then overturned the table.  The chess set spilled, and the cards went flying.  "Anyone for 52 card pick up?"  He said, stepping on as many as possible on his way to the kitchen.  

            "There you are!"  A squeaky voice said, making Wadwork turn.  "My master sent me to find you.  Do you have any idea how hard you are to find?"  Wadwork scowled in disgust when he recognized the voice of Wormtail.

            "I like it that way."  Wadwork said.

            "Did you find them?"  Wormtail asked, picking up the burnt towel.

            "They were here.  I'm guessing they'll be back."  Wadwork pointed to the Book of Shadows.  

"What is it?" Wormtail reached to grab it, but it sent him an energy bolt, and flew to the other side of the room.

"The witches' Book of Shadows.  It protects itself from evil.  Don't touch it."  Wadwork said.

"Should we go then?  They're not here."  Wormtail suggested.  Wadwork opened his mouth to answer, but both fell silent as they heard a car pull into the driveway.


	11. Doubts

It's short, but needed.  Thanks to reviewers.  You make the world go around!

******************************************************************************

"Do you think that he'll let them do it?"  Prue asked, as Leo orbed out.

"He better.  Those kids and that potion are our only way out."  Piper said.

"Plus he'd have to deal with three angry Halliwells."  Prue added.

"Yeah." Piper said.  "He'll do it.  It's the only way."  She repeated, a little less confident than before.

            "Do you guys even think that the potion will work?  I mean its different magics."  Phoebe asked.

            "Are you doubting our plan?"  Prue asked.

            "How can I not doubt our plan?  If there is one thing that I have learned this past week at Hogwarts, is that the two magics, no matter how hard we try, they just don't always go hand in hand.  And the situation looks grim.  We're locked in a basement with no way out.  I am cold, and hungry, tire, and just want to go home!"  Phoebe yelled.  "AND OUR ONE PLAN ISN'T FOOLPROF!"  Phoebe crumbled into a fit of tears.  Piper rushed over to her baby sister, and put her arm around her.  Prue held back.  Phoebe wasn't yelling at Piper, she was yelling at Prue.  Piper glared at Prue.  "Come help."  She mouthed.  Prue quickly went over to her youngest sister, and put her arm around her.  As Phoebe's tears disappeared, she was able to get out, "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to yell at you, I just-"

            "Shhh sweetie, it's ok.  I understand."  Piper said.

            "Yeah ditto."  Prue agreed.

            "Thanks.  Hey, if I'm going to be locked in a basement for hours, I'm glad it's you two." Phoebe said, she whipped the tears off her face.

            "Who else would get you locked in a basement?"  Prue asked.  Phoebe smiled, she was already feeling better.

            "No one."  She admitted.

            "Feeling better?"  Piper asked.

            "Yeah."  Phoebe said.

            "Good."  Piper and Prue said.

            "How long have we been down here?"  Phoebe asked.

            Prue looked at her watch.  "Almost two hours.  It's nearly ten."

            "I could really go for some food.  We missed dinner."  Piper said.

            "And lunch."  Phoebe muttered.

            "It's your own fault that you chose to spend extra time in the library and miss lunch."  Prue said.

            "I got good information."

            "About?"

            "Mitchell Tumbleweed and Tatiana Dutch are a couple."  Phoebe said.  Prue threw her hands up in the air in disgust.

            "Please tell me that is not all."  Piper said her hand on her forehead.

            "Of course not.  I also got something about Voldemort."  Phoebe said proudly.  She motioned for her sisters to come closer.  Prue and Piper came in really close, listening intently to Phoebe.  "In the Hogwart's records, I discovered that he can't touch Harry.  For that matter, with other research, no one working for him can touch Harry either.  However, they can make him do things with their wands."  She whispered.

            "I knew that!"  Prue said.  "That stuff is in the books.  Almost.   That stuff about no one working for Voldemort not touching him, was new."

            "Well, I didn't know anything."  Piper said.  "But being locked in this basement, means that we can't do anything about that."

            "I know.  I feel awful about not telling you guys, but this afternoon there wasn't a spare second to tell you guys that."  Phoebe picked up a stick off the ground, and began to draw in the dust.  Piper and Prue sat down on the ground, their heads leaning against the wall.  "Anyone for a game of tic-tac-toe?"  Phoebe asked.   Prue looked up, and gave a weak smile.  She scooted over, and took the stick from Phoebe, and made a tic-tac-toe board.  Phoebe and Prue played five times before anyone spoke again.

            "Food."  Piper weakly said.

            "You're hungry too?"  Phoebe asked.

            "Yeah.  Prue, you hungry?"

            "Yeah." 

            "Anybody got any ideas on how to get food?"  Phoebe asked.

            Prue stood up, and shouted to the top of the stairs.  "HEY CAN WE GET SOME FOOD HERE?  I'M SURE WE'RE WANTED ALIVE.  YOU CAN'T FIND THE BOY WITHOUT US!"

            They heard nothing.  Prue continued to stare up the stairs.  She saw a figure stop at the top of the stairs.  She was about ready to scream for food again, when the figure gave a distinct hiss.  "I don't think they're going to give us food anytime soon." She simply said, and then sat down next to Piper and Phoebe.


	12. Binding Curse

Ok… need to know what you guys think.  Like it?  Yay or Nay?  Come on, I know you have an opinion… everyone does.  Unless you're… never mind… only myself and I would get it.  Pop a review!!!  Now, I think several people wanted to know why I named the last chapter "Crushed King"  (ok so it was only my sisters but maybe there are more of you…)  It symbolized defeat.  You know, in chess, when you win, the king is the piece that is all important.  I know the queen is the most powerful piece… And so he took the all important piece and crushed it… get it?  I hope so.  Especially you Kris.  Now read!!!!

"Wyatt!  It's Darrel!"  Darrel yelled, his fist pounding on the front door.  "I know you're in there with the kids.  Come on!  Open up!"

            "The kids were here?"  Wormtail asked Wadwork.

            "I said that already."  Wadwork's patience was running thin.  "I expect them to be back."

            "I remember that now."  Wormtail muttered.

            "LEO!!"  Darrel called again.  His fist pounded harder.  "Come on man!"

            "Do we let him in?"  Wormtail asked.

            "Yes, and then we kill him."  Wadwork walked towards the front door.  He jerked it open.  "Yes?"  He asked.

            "Where are they?"  Darrel asked.

            "What do you mean?  Who do you mean by they?"  Wadwork played.

            "Quit playing.  Where is the Halliwells?"

            "You must be mistaken.  The only people, who live here, are my brother and I.  Listen, why don't you come in, maybe we can straighten this out."  Wadwork, ushered Darrel into the living room.

            "To clean, too feminine.  Who or what are you guys?"  Darrel asked, drawing out his gun, and aiming it at Wormtail.

            Wadwork couldn't handle that.  He turned and quickly shot an energy bolt at Darrel.  He flew across the room, and landed lifeless against the wall.  "We're your worst nightmare."  Wadwork teased.  "Come on, we wait."  He instructed Wormtail.

            "Where."

            "There's a place where we can see and hear all activity in the house."  Wadwork shimmered out, with Wormtail quickly apparating after him.

            Leo pulled into the driveway, and saw Darrel's car there.  "Something's not right.  I want you guys to stay back."  

            "We're not defenseless you know."  Harry said.  He indicated to his wand in his hand.

            "Ok."  Leo cautiously opened the door.  It wasn't broken, meaning there wasn't a struggle to get it.  He gave a small sigh, when he realized that he wouldn't have to fix the doors, again.   Hermione shut the door quietly, and she Ron, and Harry pulled their wands out.  Leo lead them to the living room, where it was a mess.  "We need to get you guys out of here."

            "We want to help first."  Hermione insisted.  Leo saw the lifeless Darrel on the floor, and ran over to him.

            "Fine.  Gather all the ingredients, and the book.  Be prepared for anything."  Leo instructed, healing Darrel.  The kids ran to the kitchen.

            "What the hell happened?"  Darrel demanded.

            "I don't know, you probably know more than I do."  Leo said, helping Darrel sit up.

            "Not much.  Some guys pretended to be the real residents of this house, and you and the girls were just figments of my imagination."

            "So what freaked him out?"

            "I accused them of lying.  This house was too clean, and too famine for tow bachelors."

            "Ok, I got to get the kids out of here."

            "Wyatt, they're not buying the skipping town thing."

            "Too bad it's true."

            "Just have her call me."

            "Can't, there are no phones at Hogwarts.  We could send an owl."

            "Man, why I still talk to you guys is a mystery."  

            "Hermione!"  They heard Ron scream.  It was soon followed by crashes in the kitchen.

            "Expelemntras!"  They heard Harry yell.

            Leo and Darrel ran to the kitchen, where as Harry had promised, they had everything almost under control.  They had Wormtail huddling scared in a corner.

            "Pertrificus totalus!"  Ron yelled, aiming at Wadwork.  Something blue shot out of his wand, and  Wadwork froze, causing him to become very ridged, and fall onto his nose.

            "Pertrificus totalus."  Harry said, aiming at Wormtail.  Wormtail did the same as Wadwork.

            "What did you do to them?"  Leo asked.

            "Just a binding curse. You gotta help Hermione.  I think she's hurt bad."  Ron said.  Leo cringed.  He had enough magic left in him to get them back to Hogwarts, but not enough to heal Hermione and get back.

            "Ok, but we won't be able to get back to Hogwarts for a while.  There's not enough magic in me.  While I'm out, you need to make the potion."  Leo said, racing over to Hermione.  He looked over at Harry and Ron, who both nodded.  As Hermione began to groan, Leo fell to the floor.

            "Did you get him?"  Hermione asked.

            "Yeah."

            "He passed out again, didn't he?" Hermione said, indicating Leo.

            "There's not enough magic in him to get us back.  We need to send an owl to Dumbledore."  Harry explained.  

 "Sir, do you know where we can find an owl post?"  Ron asked Darrel.

            "Uh… I don't think there is one."  Darrel stuttered.

            "Ron, you're in a muggle world now.  There is no owl post."  Harry said.

            "Yeah…"  Darrel agreed.

            "Well, how are we to contact Dumbledore?"  Hermione asked.

            "I don't know.  Here's what I do know.  We have to help the Halliwells.  That book Leo told us to get the potion from isn't where we left it."  Harry said.  
            "It's over there."  Ron pointed.  Hermione got up from her stool and got the Book of Shadows.

            "What are you guys going to do about them?"  Darrel asked, he pointed to Wadwork, and Wormtail, who were still on the floor.

            "The only way to undo a binding curse, is to say the counter curse.  I wouldn't worry about them."  Harry explained.

            "Oh."

            "Besides, they're just scum."  Ron added, giving Wormtail a quick kick before he went around to look at the book.

            "I'm just going to go, now."  Darrel said, slowly making his way to the door.

            "No wait!  Do you know where we could find-"  Hermione asked.

            Darrel interrupted before she could finish, "No.  I've never spent any time in the kitchen, except for that one Halloween, but I was watching out the window for those blue things.  I need to get back and cover up Phoebe's mess."  He turned and left, with no more protests from the kids.

            "Oh!"  Ron jumped back in surprise as he turned the stove on again.  Harry put his hand over it, and tuned it off.

            "I wouldn't play with that anymore.  You're likely to burn yourself."

            "Opps!"  Hermione said.  She was looking through the cupboards for a pot, and tripped over Leo's body.  "Ron, could you take him to the living room?"  Hermione asked.

            "Uh yeah."  He bent down and tried to pick him up, but Leo was too big.  Harry tossed Ron his wand.  Ron flashed a stupid smile.  "Wingardium Leviousa."  He said.  Leo levitated a few feet off the ground.  Using his wand, he directed Leo to a couch. When he got back to the kitchen, he saw pots out, and a few ingredients already simmering.  "What's next?"

            "That wolfsbane."

            "We left it in the car."  Ron said.  "I think Leo was too freaked out by that guy's car being here.  I'll go get it."   He volunteered.

            "Could you get the trunk open without breaking it."  Harry challenged.

            "Um… yeah.  I was able to get my dad's open."

            "But his car was wizard proof."  

            "What that's supposed to mean?"

            "I don't think you could."

            "You don't?"  Ron began to yell.

            "Yes!"

            "Watch me!"  Ron said, storming off.

            "You were a little harsh on him." Hermione said.

            "You agree with me?" Harry asked her.

            "Full heartedly."  They began to burst out laughing.  "Where's the thyme?"  

            "Here."  Harry handed her the thing of thyme.  "What is this potion doing?"  He asked.  

            "I don't know exactly, but, the page it's listed on is about magical shields."

            "They're locked someplace."

            "And I'm betting the shield wasn't put up by him."  Hermione said, she gave a small kick to Wadwork.

            "Me either.  Will it work on one of Voldemort's shields."

            "I hope so, for their sake."  Hermione said, adding the thyme.

            Ron came back, his head low.  "It wouldn't open.  There is some sort of lock.  I need the keys."

            "Have you forgotten all of your first year knowledge?"  Harry asked.  "Aloha mora?"  

            "I tried that, and it just closed, again."

            "I'll get the wolfsbane."  Hermione said.  She gave a quick smile, and waltzed out of the kitchen.

            "Hey, sorry for screaming at you."  Harry said.

            "No problem.  I might have done the same, if you were having problems getting a common wizarding thing."  Ron admitted.

            "Good.  Could you hand me the rabbit's blood.  I think it's in the fridge."  Harry said.

            "The what?"  Ron asked.  Remembering that Ron wasn't raised muggle; Harry took a deep breath, and pointed to the fridge.  Ron opened it, and grabbed a container, putting it on the counter.  "Ron, this is spaghetti sauce."  Harry said.

            "How did you know that?"  Ron asked.  Harry pointed to a label on the container, that read  "Spaghetti sauce"  "I knew that."  Harry raised his eye brows.  "Really, I did.  I just wanted to eat some spaghetti."

            "That does sound good.  We'll have to make it the muggle way."

            "What's that?"

            "Er… you need to find the noodles in a cupboard, and we have to boil water."

            "That is a lot of work for a little bit of noodles."

            "That's the muggle way."

            Ron began to open up the cupboards, looking for noodles.  "These it?"  He asked, holding a bag of linguine noodles.

            "Yeah."  Harry said.

            "I got the wolfsbane."  Hermione said, returning with a bag in her hand.  "What are you doing?"  She asked.  Ron was still kneeling on the counter.  He quickly scrambled down, and got a pot out of a cupboard.

            "We're making spaghetti."  Harry said.

            "Ok."   Hermione dumped the correct amount of wolfsbane into the pot, where the potion was starting to simmer.  Harry reached for the container on the counter, forgetting that it was spaghetti sauce. 

            "Hey, Mione, could you get the rabbits blood out of the fridge?"  Harry asked. Hermione tossed Harry a vile of blood.  "Thanks.

            "What is left?"

            "Not much.  Just some salt, and barn root."

            "Then what?"

            "We bottle it."

            "With what?"

            "Er… hopefully Leo will be awake then."

            "Yeah."

            "Harry, I got the noodles, and a pot."  Ron said, holding the two things up.

            "Put water into the pot."  Hermione instructed.  Ron went over to the sink, and did as he was instructed.

            "Excuse me, Wormtail."  Ron said.  Wormtail was lying in front of the sink, and very much in Ron's way.  Ron just stepped on him, for a little leverage.  Hermione and Harry began to giggle, at how proper Ron was acting.  "Thanks for the leverage."  He said, stepping down.

            "Now what?"

            "We bottle it."  Harry said.  He wasn't listening.  Instead he was staring at the completed potion.

            "The water?"  Ron asked.

            "Oh, sorry, the potion.  It's done."

            "What do I do with the water?"  Ron said, holding the water.

            "Give it to Hermione.  You're likely to catch the room on fire."  Harry said.

            Ron gave the water to Hermione.  "Thanks for the confidence."  Ron said sarcastically.

            "Hey, you almost set the room on fire this afternoon."

            They heard a crash coming from the foyer.  Each one picked up their wands, and went to investigate.


	13. Burnt Toast

Another short one.  I thought that it was needed to get back to the sisters.  Can't forget that this is a story with the Charmed Trio.  Nope.  Charmed is too good to forget.  Thanks to my reviewers, you make writing at 1 am when I'm really tired all worth while.

************************************************************************            

            "I'm getting really cold."  Phoebe complained.  She wrapped her arms tighter around her body, and pulled her knees closer to her chest, in an attempt to stay warm. Prue tossed her the invisibility cloak.  "Do you guys mind if I literally disappear under here for a while?"  Phoebe asked.

            "Only if you not move while under." Piper said.

            "Ok, I'm going to stay sitting under this corner.  I'll keep my head out the entire time too."  She said.  Piper and Prue nodded, and Phoebe quickly pulled herself under the cloak. 

            "It must be night."  Prue said, staring up the stairs.

            "What makes you say that?"  Piper asked.

            "The lights are all turned off."

            "I don't think that Voldemort needs light."

            "And it was night when we got here."  Phoebe said, adding her two cents in.

            "That is really weird."  Prue said.

            "What is?"  Piper asked.

            "Hearing Phoebe talk, but not seeing her.  It's half a dream come true."

            "What's the other half?"  Phoebe asked.

            "For you not to talk either."  Prue joked.  Phoebe gave a weak laugh, and Piper burst into giggles. 

            "Better Pheebs?"  Piper asked.

            "Definitely warmer."   Phoebe said.  "But I'm so hungry.  What time is it?"

            "1:30." Prue answered.

            "I haven't eaten in almost 19 hours."  Phoebe complained.

            "If they don't feed us soon…"  Piper's voice trailed off.

            Prue stood up, like before and shouted up the stairs.  "HEY!!!!  WE'RE STILL WAITING FOR SOME FOOD!!!!  IF YOU'RE TOO LAZY TO COOK, USE YOUR FUCKING WAND, AND USE MAGIC TO GET IT TO US!!!  OR SET US FREE LONG ENOUGH FOR US TO GET OUR OWN FOOD!!!"  Piper and Phoebe gasped at their sister's reaction to them complaining.  They had never heard Prue be so angry since Phoebe had crashed Prue's new car, when Phoebe was just 16.  They looked at her.  She answered, "What?  I'm hungry too."

            "No, nothing."  Piper said.  They sat in silence for a minute.  Phoebe threw off her cloak, and watched Prue eagerly.  Prue tried again.

            "HEY!"  She cried.  Nothing happened.  Tired of not getting any results by shouting, she took a step up the stairs, and immediately was thrown back, on to the hard ground.  Piper and Phoebe scrambled over to their wounded sister.  

            "Prue?"  Piper cried.  Slowly, Prue eased up.

            "That shield has a powerful kick."  Prue groaned.  Phoebe and Piper helped her stand up.

            "I wonder when it will work."  Piper said.

            "I think they finally heard us."  Phoebe said, she looked over to a corner where small dishes of soup, and toast magically appeared.  Phoebe ran over to the food, and brought it to her sisters.  They ate the watery soup eagerly, and the burnt toast.

            "At least it was food."  Piper optimistically said.

            "Yeah."  Phoebe agreed.  

            "Do you think they got the kids?"  Prue said offhandedly.

            "No, they would have sent them here first."  Piper said.

            "Besides, I think that the kids can handle them."  Phoebe added.

            "The question is, can Leo handle the kids?"  Piper joked.

            "I think so." Prue helped.

            "Yeah.  The big trouble maker will be Ron, never being totally in a muggle world, he will be interested in everything."  Phoebe said.

            "Just like you were when we first got to Hogwarts?"  Piper said.

            "Exactly."   Phoebe went back over to the place where she had left the cloak, and buried herself in the cloak again.  

            "Pheebs, is there room for me?"  Piper asked.

            "For me too?"  Prue asked.

            "I think so."  Phoebe answered.  She opened up the cloak, and her sisters disappeared with Phoebe underneath the cloak.


	14. Freeing Sirus

This story is coming along.  I don't expect much more.  Maybe a total of three chapters, maybe more, maybe less.    I don't know, I might throw in another twist…  anyway.  I breath air thick with people who review my story (I live in Colorado where there is really thin air)  you guys who review make the air thick enough for me to breathe.  That sounds really cheesy, but it's true.  Reviewers are the real writers.  I just reflect your wishes.  Like something?  Tell me.  Hate something?  Tell me!  Enough crap… I let you read story now.

************************************************************************            They entered the foyer to see a woman there.  Her black hair was short cut, and was spiked.  There were markings on her forehead that the kids probably did not know.  They stared at her, wands out, ready to say the first spell that came to mind.  "Where are they?"  She spat.

            "Excuse me, where are who?"  Ron asked.

            "The witches."  She said.

            "Not here."  Harry said.

            "My patience runs thin boy, where are the witches?"  She insisted.  Harry turned to Hermione, and rolled his eyes.

            "Petrificus totalus."  Hermione said.  The woman fell to the ground, and lay there still.  

            "They just keep piling up." Ron said.

            "We should get them out of the kitchen.  They're kinda in the way."  Hermione said.

            "All three of them?"

            "Of course, we can't have the muggles to see them bound like that."

            "Where?"  Harry asked.

            "By Leo.  I'm guessing muggles can't see in."

            "Good idea.  Ron and I will get the two in the kitchen.  Hermione, why don't you get the thing in the entrance hall?"  Harry instructed.  Hermione and Ron nodded.  Ron followed Harry into the kitchen.

            Someone was already there.  An old man, with a long silver beard to be exact.  "Professor, what are you doing here?"  Harry asked.  Hermione had heard the voices in the kitchen, and came in with the woman behind her.  Ron looked at her, and Hermione shrugged her shoulders, putting the girl with Wadwork.

            "When Leo did not have you back at school by first classes, I figured something was wrong.  I came to investigate."  Professor Dumbledore said.  

            "Oh no!  We've missed classes!"  Hermione panicked.

            "Relax Ms. Granger, I have talked to your teachers, and all except Professor Snape agreed to give you make up classes when you return."

            "Sir, we would have returned sooner, but Leo, well, didn't have enough magic to get us back." Ron explained.

            "Quite understandable.  Wiccan has it's limitations."  He looked over at the three people laying in the kitchen.  "I see you did a nice job defending your self."

            "There was another one in the foyer.  Hermione moved her."  Ron said.

            "Just where were you planning on moving them?"

            "The living room with Leo."  Hermione said.

            "If you don't mind, I think I get the ministry here to take care of Peter here.  I am sure that Sirius will be a free man."  Dumbledore said, he smiled down on Harry.  Harry beamed back.  Unknowingly, they had caught a wanted man by the ministry of magic, and freed Harry's godfather.

            "Does this mean that I can now live with Sirius?"  Harry asked.

            "We'll see."  Dumbledore said.  He pulled out his wand, and then shot yellow sparks from it.  On the spot seconds later, two ministry officials apparated.  One of them was Arthur Weasely.

            "Dad!" Ron said.

            "A real muggle house!"  Mr. Weasely said, turning his head from side to side, trying to take in everything.

            "Arthur, please, concentrate."  The other official said. "Ahh, Albus.  Where is the criminal?"  

            "Richard, I believe you should be asking the children.  After all, they are the ones who caught him."  Dumbledore said

            "Look at all the plugs!"  Arthur said.  He picked up the toaster, and pushed the button down.  He squealed with delight as minutes later it popped up.

            "He's over there."  Harry said, pointing to the sink.

            "Who is the other?"   Richard asked.

            "The Halliwell's demon." 

            "Excuse me." 

            "Just take Wormtail before Leo wakes up.  Leo might get mad at everyone being here."

            "Just who is Leo?"  Richard asked.

            "Never mind that.  Just take Peter to the ministry."  Dumbledore said.

            "Ok."  Richard took his wand and, muttered a spell under his breath, and Wormtail disappeared. "I must be back.  This does prove several innocents in Azkaban."  He said.  Richard gave a quick wave, and he diapparated.

            "Why did you come Dad?"  Ron asked.

            "When I got wind that you three were here, I wanted to check up on you."  He said.

            "Thank you very much, but we're fine."  Hermione said.

            "That's good to hear." Arthur said.  They heard a pop from behind them.

            "The spaghetti!"  Ron said running over to the pot, where the pressure from the inside it, sent the lid up.  The pop they heard was the lid landing back on the pop.  

            "Spaghetti? You three are making spaghetti?"  Arthur said.

            "We didn't get much of a chance to eat dinner, and we're kind of hungry.  Harry's teaching me."  Ron said.

            "You cook?"  Arthur said, looking at Harry.

            Harry looked down, "Kinda.  Aunt Petunia made me cook sometimes."  He said.  "And I got ok at it."

            "That's good."

            "Harry, the noodles went limp."  Ron reported.

            "That's good.  It means they are ready.  Strain it."  Harry said. 

            Dumbledore took his wand, and pointed it at the pot.  The water disappeared.  "I shall like a little spaghetti too."  He said.

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled, as Dumbledore beamed down on them.  Hermione picked up the container of sauce and put it into the microwave.  "By golly, a micowave." Arthur said, watching the container spin around as it warmed up.

            "Microwave."  Hermione corrected.

            "Yes, yes." He said, very distracted.  When the buzzer beeped, he opened it up, and took out the container.  "My, that is hot!"  He exclaimed, throwing it down.

            "I'll get plates."  Ron said, opening up the cupboards, and finally taking five out from the one next to the sink.  He set them on the table.  They could hear grunts from the living room where Leo was waking up.   The spaghetti was forgotten, as the kids and Dumbledore went running to aide Leo.  Arthur Weasely dragged behind, taking in the sights of the house.  

            "Potion."  Leo said, when he was awake enough to speak.  He looked up at the kids.

            "Already done.  We just need to bottle it."  Hermione said.

            "Without…"  He started.

            "Yes, we did it without your help."  Harry answered.

            "How?"

            "Professor Snape is one of the best potion masters I have met; I do believe that is where they learned to make potions." Dumbledore said.

            "Plus the book was very step by step."  Harry added.

            "I need to get to the girls."  Leo said, jumping up.  He ran to the kitchen, where two of the demons still lay.  "Where is Wormtail, and who is she?"  Leo demanded.

            "The ministry came and got their criminal, and she came to the foyer demanding to see them, and seemed mad about them not being here."

            Leo smiled.  "You just did the girls a big favor.  A simple spell will get rid of her."  Leo opened up one of the cupboards and took out four empty potion bottles.  He filled them.  "I need to go."  He said.  Suddenly he noticed the spaghetti out.  "What is with the spaghetti?" he asked.

            "We got hungry."  Harry simply said.

            "That's fine, but we're leaving here.  There should be something at Hogwarts.  Wadwork can't get you, and neither can Wormtail.  And I don't think that Voldemort can get you."  Ron and his father flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name."

            "I need to get back to the ministry."  Arthur waved good bye to everyone, gave his son a pat on the head, and disapparated.  

            "I shall see you three at school." Dumbledore said, and he too disapparated.

            "Let's go."  Leo said.  Everyone grabbed a hold of Leo's arm as he orbed to the other half of the basement.  

            "Where are they?"  Harry asked.  The basement was empty.

            "Hello?"  A voice called.  It sounded like Piper, only she wasn't there.

            "Piper?"  Leo called back.

            "Leo?"  She called back.

            "Where are you?"  Leo asked.

            Piper came out of the cloak, and rushed to the edge of the 'cage'.  "We were under Harry's cloak.  Prue and Phoebe are asleep."  She explained.

            "We have the potion.  You need to throw it."  Leo said.

            "Roll it to me."  Piper said.  Leo leaned over and rolled the potion on the ground, where Piper promptly caught them.  "You guys wouldn't happen to have any food, would you?"  She asked.

            "We have some spaghetti at home. The kids got hungry too." Leo said.

            Piper walked over to where she and her sisters were laying.  "Guys?"  She called out, not quite sure of their exact location.  

            "Yeah?"  She heard Phoebe mutter.

            "I have the potion."  Piper said.  Phoebe jumped up, and threw the cloak off of she and Prue.

            "You stole the covers."  Prue complained, still asleep.

            "Wake up!  We have a potion!"  Phoebe exclaimed loudly, but not so loudly that someone upstairs couldn't hear.   Prue jumped up.  Piper handed each a potion.  Their arms were back, ready to throw, when a noise distracted them from upstairs.  The sound of footsteps, close to the door.  

            "Orb out of here."  Piper whispered, as she and her sisters quickly hid the potion bottles in their pockets.  Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were looking around half of the basement, began to run to Leo.  Harry was at the foot of the stairs, when the door opened.


	15. Revenge

Thank you to all of my reviewers.  This story has been built to suit what you wanted.  I hope, well, if it isn't how you wanted exactly, your advice was noted.   If you have any more suggestions, I would love to read them.  Drop them in your review, or email me at charmedgal005@yahoo.com

******************************************************************************

            "Perfect."  The figure at the top of the stairs hissed.  "I got Harry Potter.  They can take orders from me."  The figure said.  "At long last, I have my chance to kill Potter." He wasn't really a man.  More like a wisp of smoke, in the shape of a man.  And from what was visible, he didn't appear to be a very attractive man.  His face looked more of a snake than a mans'.  Leo stood in shock from what he saw.  Ron and Hermione each gave a small gasp of fear, before grabbing onto Leo's arm for support.  Harry stood defiantly at the base of the stairs.  The Charmed Ones were hissing at him to get near Leo so that he could orb them out, but Harry just ignored them.

            "Voldemort."  Harry sneered.

            Prue gave the signal to her sisters, and silently counted to three.  There was an explosion from where the Halliwells were trapped.  Broken glass, and a liquid littered the floor near the edge of their shield.  Smiling, Prue put her hand where the shield used to be.  Satisfied that it was gone, she and her sisters stepped to the other side of the basement.  "Harry, get over here."  Hermione hissed.  She had given up trying to get Harry move with only words, and grabbed his arm pulling him closer.  The shock of having his magic pentratble shiled broken, Voldemort stood in shock.

            Piper stood at the bottom of the stairs.  She waved her hands around, and the wisp of smoke scattered, giving everyone time to run to Leo and time to orb out.   Leo orbed them to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds when his magic died out.  Piper and Prue carried Leo up the castle stairs, with the others following behind them.  Dumbledore met them at the front doors.  "Bring him to the infirmary."  He ordered.  Piper readjusted her hold on Leo, and Dumbledore waved his wand.  "Let me lighten your load." He said, as Leo began to float.  Grateful to have some help, Piper pushed Leo to the infirmary, lead by the kids.  Dumbledore stood behind the crew.

            "We didn't get him."  Phoebe explained to Dumbledore.  "He'll be back."

            "I don't doubt it, but we got one of his few followers in jail, and your demon is tightly bound at you manor."

            "Plus one more!"  Ron added.  Piper turned.

            "Huh?"  She asked, very confused.

            "Somebody else showed up, and well, she's bound too."

            "Uh thanks."  Prue said.

            "It was only a simple spell."  Hermione said, shyly.

            "Simple or not, you did us a big favor."  Piper said.

            "He'll be back for you."  Phoebe said. She turned to Harry, who was staring out one of the windows.

         "What else is new?"  He asked, monotonously.  "Someone is always trying to kill me."

         "Cheer up Harry!  They can kill You-Know-Who for you!"  Ron said, approaching his best friend.

         "Yes, and then you won't have to worry about him anymore."  Hermione added.

         "No."  Harry said, turning around.

         "Excuse me?"  Phoebe said.

         "I don't want you to kill him for me.  He killed my parents, I will kill him myself."  Harry said determined.

         "Not to put you down or anything, but you're just a kid."  Prue said.

         "I want to.  I will wait until I am older and have the magic to do it, but I want to be the one.  And I'm not doing this for the praise; I'm doing this for revenge.  And not just for me, for the other families he killed.  For everyone."  Harry said.

         "Revenge poisons the mind."  Dumbledore wisely said.  "And the heart as well.  Great Men have been driven to do terrible things for revenge."

         "Then self defense.  If I don't kill him, he'll kill me."  Harry looked at Dumbledore to see if that met his approval.  Dumbledore nodded.

         "Are you sure you don't want us to do it?"  Piper asked.

         "Just deal with your own demons."  Harry urged.

         "Ok.  Then we will go home when Leo has the strength again.  It may be tomorrow or it maybe tonight. " Phoebe somberly said.  She was having fun.  Truthfully, even though she had never read the books before, Phoebe had felt that after a week at Hogwarts that she had read them all to the point of memorization.  Things were so different here.  If it weren't for Voldemort, Phoebe could have easily mistaken Hogwarts as a Utopia.  She never thought she'd admit it, but she loved to teach those kids.  Most of them seemed to be eager to learn about this other magic.  There were those select few.  There always were.  The only thing that would have made this past week perfect would have been to have Cole there.

         Prue didn't like Phoebe's words as much as Phoebe didn't.  She had always dreamed about being in Hogwarts.  From the minute she had finished the first book.  The magic was so different, that she truly believed that the author had made it all up from her imagination.  Yet, here she was, standing in the midst of Hogwarts.  With the infamous Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger, and Albus Dumbledore.  She didn't want to leave.  There was still so much for her to learn about Hogwarts.  No matter how many times she had read the books, they were nothing like the real thing.  The real thing was more magical, more mystical, more like something out of a book.  Prue had to mentally slap herself on that one.  Duh, she thought, it was out of a book, but the author did it no justice.  She described things only half as great as they really were, in Prue opinion.  If only she could stay longer.  But there was the nagging in the back of her head.  The magazine.  They needed her there. 

         Piper wasn't sure where she stood.  This was an amazing adventure, but the whole stocking Harry thing was annoying.  The first two days, when they didn't have to stalk Harry were great. They only had to be in the great hall for meals, and the rest of the time was theirs to do as they wished.  Piper sighed.   If only the whole week were like that.  And the teaching thing.  She was gaining confidence, but she still didn't like going up in front of their class.  All those eyes starring up at her.  Piper looked over at Leo, and saw him lying on that hospital bed.  She couldn't help but feel that Leo was the real victim here.  She knew of twice that he had passed out from lack of magic.  And maybe the kids or even Leo himself was lying about how many times.  She secretly wanted to go back.  She watched Leo breath, hoping that he will regain his strength soon.

I'm thinking about Dumbledore offering Phoebe a job as a teacher at Hogwarts.  Should she take it?  Yeah or Nay?  Vote now in your reviews!!!!


	16. Saying Thanks

         Phoebe came running into Piper's room the next day.  "Piper!  Madam Pofrey was just here!  Leo woke up!"  She said to the sleeping Piper.  Piper stirred.  Phoebe jumped on the bed, and Piper only rolled to avoid getting jumped on.  Phoebe couldn't blame Piper.  She had been up for more the rest of the night, and didn't leave Leo's side until the next afternoon.  Prue finally convinced her to go to bed.  Phoebe sat down near Piper's head.  "Did you hear me Pipe?  Leo woke up.  He was asking for you."

         "What Pheebs?"  She asked, barely awake.

         "YOUR HUSBAND WANTS TO SEE YOU IN THE INFIRMERY!"  Phoebe shouted.  Piper woke with a start.  She threw the covers over her, and covered Phoebe with them.

         "When did this happen?"  She asked.

         "About five minutes ago."  

         "Why didn't you wake me then?"

         "I did try!  But you were so asleep!"  Phoebe said, she watched her sister run around the room frantically trying to change.

         "Have you seen him yet?"  

         "Uh, no.  Madam Pofrey came here to tell you that he was awake and asking for you, and then I came running up here.  Prue is downstairs waiting to go too."  Phoebe said.  Piper grabbed her brush and was brushing her hair as the two ran down the stairs still brushing her hair.  "Oh yeah.  Madam Pofery said that even though he was awake, Leo was still really weak, and should remain in the infirmary for another day."  Phoebe said, before they stepped out of the portrait hole.  Piper glared at Phoebe.

         "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"  Piper accused.

         "I forgot to until just now."  Phoebe admitted.  

         "It's true though."  Prue added.

         "Is there anything else you forgot to tell me?"  Piper asked.

         "Um, we don't have to teach tonight, and last night was our final class.  Unless we say otherwise."  Phoebe said.

         Piper let out a huge sigh, "Thank goodness.  I get these flash backs from high school speech every time I stood up in front of that class."

         Prue put her arm around her sister.  "But you handled it nicely."  She said, giving her a comforting squeeze.

         They walked into the infirmary.  There were a few other students on the beds, but not many as the term had just begun, and it was cold season.  Piper immediately ran to Leo's bed.

         "Hey honey." He said.

         "Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked.

         "Wiped.  I don't have enough powers to do anything yet." He apologized.

         "Shh… it's ok."  Piper cooed.

         "Glad to see you're up."  Phoebe said.

         "Just rest."  Prue said.  "I don't need to be at the magazine yet."  

         "Such a comfort knowing I'm just transportation."  Leo said.

         "I was joking.  If I was desperate, I would take a plane.  But I'd rather see you ok."  Prue said.

         "I was thinking that we should take a plane any way."  Piper said.

         "We can't afford to do all those plane tickets."  Leo said.  "I'm ok getting all three of you home."  

         "I think we can afford it."  Piper said.

         "An extra $4000, I don't think so.  If you guys are ok waiting for a few days, like three, I'll have enough strength to get us home, and to visit the elders."  Leo said.  "I promise."

         "Speaking for me, I can wait."  Phoebe said.

         "Ms. Halliwell?"  A stern voice said.  Prue and Phoebe turned to see Professor McGonagall standing near the door.

         "Yeah?"  They said.

         "I was referring to Phoebe."  Prue turned her attention back to Piper and Leo.

         "This claims to belong to you."  She said cracking a smile. 

         "Are you sure, I don't own anything that talks."  McGonagall stepped aside, and Cole stepped forward.  "COLE!"  Phoebe yelled.  She ran and jumped into his arms.  "How did you find me?"

         "I did some researching in the underworld."

         "You went down there?"  Phoebe came out of his arms and started to walk back towards Leo.

         "I wanted to find you."

         "And more than once I have asked you to not go down there.  You could too easily revert back to your old ways."

         Cole went after her.  "I wanted to make sure you were alright.  Forgiven?"

         Phoebe looked up into his eyes.  "Yeah.  But no more."

         "Deal."  Cole said, kissing Phoebe.  "What are you doing here?"  he asked.

         "We saved Harry.  And now we're waiting for Leo to get enough magic to get us home."

         "I can take you guys all home."  Cole offered.

         Prue bit her lip.  She didn't like the idea of her baby sister dating a demon.  And she really didn't like the idea of catching a ride home with the same demon.  "I think I'll stick around for a while, and just go home with Leo."  Piper said.

         "Oh, but I can go home with Cole too."  Leo said, sitting up.

         "I've never shimmered with a whitelighter before.  I don't think I can."

         "Then I'm staying with Leo."  Piper said.

         "I'm staying with them."  Prue said.

         "What about you Pheebs?  We could have the house to ourselves?"  Cole tempted.

         Phoebe was torn.  She loved Hogwarts, but really liked the idea of having the house to their selves. "Well, since Leo is still really weak, you should take two people home, and since both Piper and Prue are sticking around, I guess I will too."  Phoebe decided.

         "Ok."  Cole said.

         "Phoebe!"  Hermione said.  Ron and Harry followed her.

         "Oh hi.  Did one of you get hurt?"  She asked.

         "No, we came by after class to see if Leo was up yet.  We still have to thank him for saving us the other night."  She said.

         "He's up." Piper said, moving aside.

         "Hey."  Leo greeted the kids.

         "Thanks for getting us out of there two nights ago."  Ron said.  "You really saved our necks."

         "Any time."

         "Yeah thanks."  Harry said.  In the distance, a far off bell rang.  

         "Oh no!  Care of Magical Creatures!"  Hermione said.  She picked her bag off the floor and ran off.

         "It's only Hagrid!"  Harry said.  "We're late."  He said.

         "Thanks again!"  Ron and Harry said, they took off running following Hermione.

         Cole looked at Phoebe.  "You saved them?"  He asked.

         "Yeah."  Phoebe said.  "We did.  Although they helped us more."

         Leo closed his eyes, trying to get a little more rest.  Piper ushered Phoebe, Cole and Prue out of the hall. "Lets go see if they have any lunch left."  Prue suggested.

         "We had lunch."  Phoebe said, she held Cole's hand.

         "No, you had lunch.  I was trying to get Piper to go back to the room."  Prue said, she walked into the great hall, where she only saw a handful of students studying.  "Grr."

         "There's still chocolate on the bed across from my room."  Phoebe said.

         "Not in a chocolate mood."

         "Oy!  Are you looking for food?"  One of the Weasely twins said.

         "Fred and I can show you."  George offered.

         "Thanks!"  Prue said.  With Cole trying to get everything in at once, Prue, Phoebe, and Cole, followed the two Weasely twins to the kitchen.

Anybody not vote on weather phoebe should take the teaching job at Hogwarts?  VOTE NOW!!!


	17. The Offer

This is the last chance for people to vote.  Should Phoebe stay, or should she go?  So far, the votes are telling me to let her stay.  I hope you don't feel otherwise!  NE ways.  Read on.

         "You just tickle the peach."  George explained as they got to the picture of the fruit.  

         "The elves will give you anything you could want."  Fred said.

         "Oy!  Fred!  Lee's tarantula got some enlarging potion.  It's huge.  Come on!  It's in the dungeons!"  One of the twins' friends called.

         "If you need any help, find us!"  Fred said, running after the boy.  George quickly followed.

         "Thanks guys!"  Prue called.

         Phoebe reached up, and ticked the pear.  The picture opened, and the three stepped into the sweltering kitchen.  They were immediately bombarded with elves trying to give them food.  Cole stood back, he hadn't been in contact in anything out of the ordinary.  Well, out of the ordinary for an ex-demon, and the Charmed Ones.  The only talking picture he had seen was the fruits.  

         "This place is really weird."  Cole whispered to Phoebe.

         "But it's cool."  Phoebe said right back.

         "Ok you guys, I got some good stuff.  And I wanted provisions."  Prue said, pointing to the table.  "Can I get your help?"

         "Why do you want so much food?"

         "Honestly, because I want to take some of it home with me.  So I asked Dobby here if he would give me some non-perishables."  Prue said, handing stuff to Phoebe.

         "Ok."  Phoebe said.

         "Thanks guys."  Prue said.

         "Lemon Drop."  Prue said.  The three entered the Visitarus Room with their arms full of food from the kitchen.

         "What were those things?"  Cole asked.

         "House elves."  Prue promptly answered.

         "Excuse me?"  Cole said.

         "House elves.  Kinda like slaves, only they enjoy their work, and don't want to be freed."  Prue explained.

         Cole looked over at Phoebe.  "I did not know that."  Phoebe said.

         "Prue, how do you know all of that?"  Cole asked.

         "I've read the Harry Potter books too many times."  Prue took a bite out of one of the pastries, and then sat back in the couch.  "Actually, being here took out all of the fun of reading the books.  I mean I can honestly say if the author got a line wrong because it wouldn't match up with personality of the kid.  And she messed up a few of the facts about Voldemort."  

         "I honestly can say that I can't relate.  I've never read the books, so I never knew them before I met them.  And I love it here.  I don't want to leave."  Phoebe admitted.  She had wanted to say that she didn't want to leave for a while, but never had the reason to.

         "Really?"  Cole asked, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

         "Yes."

         "I'm sorry I almost wrenched you away from here early."  He said.  

         "It's ok Baby.  I still have until tomorrow."  Phoebe leaned up, and kissed Cole.

         "Good.  Glad you could still enjoy it."  

         "Excuse me?"  A voice said, echoing in the room.  Prue, Phoebe, and Cole turned to look at the voice.  

         "Professor Dumbledore."  Prue said, surprised to see him standing at the top of the stairs leading down to his office.  "Can we help you with something?"

         "Just needed to talk to you three.  Is Piper still in the infirmary?"  Dumbledore said.

         "Yeah, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let Leo out yet, and Piper is there with them."  Prue explained.

         "We can deliver the message."  Phoebe offered.

         "Well, now that I think about it, it isn't more for Piper."

            "We're listening."

            "When I announced last night that your classes were ending, several of the students groaned.  Just last night, I considered a Wicca class, as just a normal class.  Or the different magic's.  Would one of you be interested in teaching it?"

            "I'm sorry, but as much fun as it sounds, I have my magazine work."  Prue said, turning down the offer.

            "Phoebe, would you be interested?"

            Phoebe bit her lip.  She looked torn


	18. Answering

One of the last two chapters.  Yes folks, there's only one chapter after this.  I might do an epilog.  Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.  I took the voter's advice, and…

            "Um…"  Phoebe stuttered.  "I'd, I'd like to, I really would."  Phoebe said.  Cole took Phoebe's hand, and gave it a tight squeeze.  "Could you give me time to think about it?"  Phoebe asked.  Dumbledore just smiled wisely.

            "Of course.  It would be presumptuous of me to make you decide now.  I just need an answer before Christmas.  Now, if you will excuse me, I have other business to attend to."

            Prue stared at her sister.  "Could you come here for a minute Pheebs?"  Prue asked, pulling Phoebe up one of the staircases.  "Just what did you mean by "give me time to think about it?""  Prue demanded.

            "I mean what I said.  I want time to think about it."  Phoebe restated.

            "I'm thinking no for you."  Prue said.

            "You can't do that!  I can make my own decision!"

            "You can't stay; you'd break up the power of three!"

            "Leo can orb for me if something comes up."

            "He wouldn't have the magic after a while."

            "You can have Cole shimmer me there."

            "What happens if you and Cole break up?"

            "Please Prue?  I know that teaching wasn't what I wanted to do with my life when I was in trying to decide what I wanted to do with my life.  But teaching fits."

            "They're just as desperate for teachers in San Francisco." 

            "Not teaching my passion for magic."

            "Phoebe."

            "Prue, I haven't said yes just yet."

            "You just about did." 

            "Because I seriously liked the idea.  But I can't make such life altering decisions like that in an instant.  I'd be moving halfway around the world, away from everyone, to teach a bunch of kids who will know more about a totally different kind of magic than me, where I will so much on an outcast.  I can't make such decisions like that."

            "Ok, what about a proposal?"  Prue asked, she lowered her voice so that Cole wouldn't hear.  Prue had caught Phoebe off guard.

            Phoebe grabbed Prue's arm, and led her up into one of the bedrooms.  "Totally different situation." She argued.

            "Not really.  Think of it this way, you will move out of the manor when you get married, knowing you and Cole,  and you won't be teaching kids, but you'd probably be having them, and magic, well, I think that won't change much.  Would you still ask for time?"  Prue asked.

            "Ok for starters, I would still be close to you and Piper.  And secondly, I wouldn't need time.  Cole and I have been serous for a while now, and all of those things have come to my attention, and so I've been thinking about what I'd say for a long time."

            "Pheebs, I just think that you shouldn't take this."

            "And I've heard you, but I haven't made up my mind yet!  And I want to talk to everyone else before I decide too.  If Cole brings up marriage, I'll be less likely to take the job, but don't go putting ideas in his head.  I'm not ready for marriage, but if he proposes, it is really nice to know that he's going and wants to stick around."  

            "I don't want you to go." Prue said.

            "I'm not going to listen to you.  Your opinion has been taken into account, but I'm only going to think about it."

            "Phoebe."

            "I'm going to think about this.  Now, we have people waiting for us in the room down there."  Phoebe said, walking down the stairs.  Prue knew that it was helpless.  Phoebe would do what ever she wanted to.  And no one's opinion would change her mind.

            "I hope she makes the right decision." Prue mumbled.  She shut the door before she began to follow her youngest sister down the stairs.  She found Phoebe talking to Cole seriously, and Dumbledore gone.  She figured that she and Cole were having the same conversation that she had just had with Phoebe.  "Hey guys, I'm going to head to the library and see if there's anything good to read."  Prue announced.  

            Phoebe and Cole barely looked up.  "Yeah, fine what ever."  Phoebe said, waving Prue off.  Prue wandered the halls for a while.  She wasn't really in the mood to be reading, but she knew it wasn't her place to be in that room, just like she didn't want Cole coming in while she and Phoebe were talking.  She found herself sitting by the lake, watching the giant squid zoom around in the lake.  She could see why Phoebe wanted to stay.  Hogwarts was very beautiful, and the people were really nice.  She could have stayed there too, but she knew things that Phoebe didn't.  She knew that it would put innocent's lives in danger if Phoebe stayed.  She knew that her job would be on the line.  And photography was her passion.

            "I thought I'd find you out here." Piper said.

            "You were looking for me?"  Prue asked.

            "No.  It just sounded cool.  I came out here too."

            "I can see."

            "Leo's asleep."

            "Ahh…"  There was a quiet silence between the two.  The only other sounds were of kids screaming running from some of the magical creatures that had escaped in Hagrid's class.  "Did you hear?"  Prue asked.

            "Hear what?"  Piper said.

            "Dumbledore offered us a job."

            "What kind of job."

            "The teaching kind."

            "Good thing nobody is going to take it."

            "Phoebe is seriously considering it."

            Piper was quiet.  "Good for her."  She finally said after several minutes.

            Prue looked over at her sister astonished.  "What?"

            "She needs the job.  I can't say I blame her."

            "But the power of three?"

            "We'll survive."  Piper said.  Prue shut her mouth.  With her sisters both against her, Prue knew she would never win.  They sat on the shore of the lake staring at the squid some more.

            "Cole agreed with me."  Phoebe said, coming up behind her sisters.  She sat down next to her sisters.

            "Have you said yes yet?"  Prue asked.  
            "No, I'm going to wait for tonight.  Do you guys have a problem with this?"

            "No."  Piper said.

            "Prue?"  Phoebe asked.

            "As long as you're happy." Prue finally said.


	19. Pancakes

This is it.  The last an final chapter in a long story.  I know the ending sucks, but I chose to end it with a sucky ending.  No, I didn't, but I couldn't think of a better ending.  Maybe I might write an epilogue, but I don't know.  I kinda like the end here.  Maybe I'll write a sequel, after all, there are some things that I left unsaid.  Well, in any case, here it is folks. The final chapter.

            Prue and Piper watched as Phoebe packed up her things.  It was the next August, and Phoebe was getting her things together for her first year teaching at Hogwarts. "I can't believe you are going away for a year."  Piper said.

            "I'll be back in the summer, and if any demonic problems arise, Cole or Leo can come get me.  I'll still see you guys."

            "But you won't be there to take my clothing." Prue said.

            "Piper, will you take it upon yourself to steel Prue's clothing for me?"  Phoebe asked.

            "Certainly."  Piper said.

            "Hey!  I didn't mean I was going to miss that.  I was just going to miss the whole idea of it all."

            "I understand."

            "Hey have either of you guys seen my other shoe?"  Phoebe asked, holding up a shoe.

            "Oh yeah, about that."  Piper said.  "We need a shoe for a potion about three months ago.  And yours seemed like the perfect candidate."  

            "I'm not sure which is more confusing, needing a shoe for a potion, or you choosing to use mine."  Phoebe tossed the lone shoe into the trash.  "It's ok; I haven't worn those since I got them.  And I wasn't planning on wearing them at Hogwarts either."

            "What time is your flight?" Prue asked.  To help store up Leo's orbing energy, in cases of emergency, Phoebe opted to fly

            "I still have three hours before I need to leave for the airport.  But," Phoebe walked over to her purse and held up three plane tickets.  "Dumbledore gave me enough money that you guys could come to London with me, and stay three days." Phoebe said.  "Start packing."

            "Phoebe, work." Prue said.

            "Don't worry about it.  You're already taking today off, and you'll fly back Sunday."  

            Prue realizing how right Phoebe was ran over and gave Phoebe a big hug.  Piper quickly joined in.  When Phoebe lost her balance, all three of them fell onto the bed, laughing.

            "We're really going to miss you."  Piper said.

            "Definitely."  Prue added.

            "Me too."  Phoebe said.

            "I got to go pack!"  Piper said, running out of the room to her own.

            "Thanks Pheebs."  Prue said, acting like Piper.

            Phoebe looked around her room.  That had been her room for all of her life, and hadn't been away from it for longer than the couple of months that she had lived in New York.  She went underneath her bed where she kept a small trunk.  She pulled it out, and gathered the last of her things, a photo album that not even her sisters knew about.   She put it on top of a Hogwarts Staff issued trunk, and then closed the lid.  She looked around to see if there was anything she could have possibly forgotten.  "Is there anything I have forgotten?"  She asked herself.

            "How about me?"  Cole said, from the doorway.

            "Baby, I haven't forgotten you, but I don't think you'd fit in my suitcase."  Phoebe said.

            "Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?"

            "No, never.  That is why I was finishing packing three hours early." Phoebe said.  "So we could say good bye."  The two stood in silence staring at each other.

            "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"  Cole asked.

            "Not yet."

            "I know this place that has really good pancakes."  Cole said.

            "Pancakes?"  Phoebe said.  "Ok, but I have to come back to the manor for my sisters."  She said.

            "I know.  But it will be fun.  We don't go out for breakfast much." Cole said.  He wrapped his arms around Phoebe.

            "Pancakes sound good."

            "So we're going?"

            "Yeah.  I'll just tell Prue and Piper."  Phoebe said, sneaking out of Cole's embrace.  Phoebe came back from breakfast, slightly depressed.  She hadn't realized how much she would miss Cole.  Phoebe had always known that she would miss Cole deeply, but she didn't realize just how much.  It was the fun times like they had just had that kept her going.  Cole had to leave for work after breakfast, so he quickly shimmered her home, and then gave her a good bye kiss before leaving for work.  

            "Pheebs, its time to go."  Prue said.  Phoebe looked into her bedroom.  

            "I'm going to miss being home."  Phoebe said, she took one last glance to make sure she had everything, and then turned off the light, and shut the door.  

            "We're going to miss you home too."  Prue said.  "Come on, Leo and Piper are getting everything in the car."  Phoebe grabbed Phoebe's trunk, and was surprised.  "Wow, this is really light, are you sure you have everything?"

            "Yeah, there are all sorts of spells on it to make in bigger than it looks, and to make it lighter.  If I wanted I could fit my entire room in there, and have it weigh less than a feather."

            "You got to teach me that trick."

            "I sure will."

            "I can't believe we're going to London on vacation!"  Prue squealed.

            "I can't believe I won't be back for a while."

            "Glad we're in agreement."

            "Remember last time I left?"

            "How could I forget?"

            "There were no regrets then.  I didn't think I'd miss you.  Piper I thought maybe, but I was just so…"

            "Naive?"  Prue finished.

            "Yes.  But I did miss both of you.  Now here I am, and I'm leaving, and almost wishing I'm not."

            "Then don't."

            "Prue, I can't back out now.  If I really get too homesick, I can leave after this year, but it's not fair to Dumbledore, backing out now."

            "I know."  Prue slammed the door shut.  "I was just joking with you."

            Phoebe was quiet on the ride to the airport, and the air plane ride.  She was nervous, and scared.  Piper and Prue could sense this about Phoebe, and didn't push her to talk.  They knew that Phoebe was nervous.  But being near each other calmed Phoebe's nerves.  Phoebe had purposely gotten tickets for two days before she left.  That gave her plenty of time with just her sisters.  They did some sight seeing of London, something their last trip to London never gave time for.  But on Sunday night, it was the day before everyone left.  Phoebe couldn't believe that it was her final day with her sisters.  Prue and Piper were putting their clothing into their suitcases.  "I'm scared you guys."  Phoebe quietly said.  It was something she hadn't said yet, and something she had been feeling.

            Piper walked over and put her arm around Phoebe.  "I've been waiting three days to hear you say that."

            "Feel better?" Prue asked.

            "Yeah, I just needed to say that."  Phoebe met the other teachers at the Leaky Cauldron that night.  After everyone complaining about how early they had to be at the pub, Dumbledore decided to change the time so that they would be down there at night.  Already slightly late, Phoebe took her time saying good bye to her sisters.   This made her really late.  But Dumbledore only smiled.   Some things, like sisters, are more important than punctuality.  The train wouldn't leave without him.  He wouldn't leave without Phoebe.  As Phoebe stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, she took one last look.  It wasn't the world she was going to leave behind, but it was close enough.  She took a deep breath before she shut the door, and sat down in a compartment, finally ready for the task ahead of her.

Fin.


End file.
